


DBH Drabbles

by BacktraF



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Conkus - Freeform, Connor and RK900 consider each other brothers, Connor and RK900 need more love, Convin, Dad Hank, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Character, Let RK900 be soft, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RK1700 - Freeform, RK900's name is Richard, Twin AU, hankcon - Freeform, pairings in later chapters, reverse au, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 29,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacktraF/pseuds/BacktraF
Summary: A bunch of different stories, some may be AUs or deviate from the main story. Rated mostly for swearing and some violence.TRIGGER WARNING FOR CHAPTER 14





	1. Richard being badass, until he's not

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter has Richard acting all bad ass until it comes to a child. And he doesn't know how to deal with it.

Richard had tracked down the red ice distributor's to a small building on the edge of town and had called Connor, who he had come to consider his older brother. Connor had told him to stay put, and had he still been tied to his programing he might've listened, but one thing he had noticed since becoming deviant, he couldn't sit still to save his life. So he found himself fixing his tie at the door of the building before knocking on the door.

He heard muffled talking on the other side of the door, hushed, panicked tones that caused a slight smirk to rise on his lips. He shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it over his arm as the door click, signifying that it was unlocked. Richard lifted his foot swiftly and aimed a hard kick at the door, splintering the wood. A yelp of surprised pain came from the other side as the man on the other side was knocked clean onto his ass at the sudden force. Sparing no time, Richard jumped immediately into action, aiming a quick punch to the man's jaw, knocking him out cold as he went for his gun.

"What the fuck was that?" A voice came from the other room and he heard the clicks of guns cocking and safeties switching off.

Richard ran towards the doorway where the voice came from as two men emerged. He quickly threw his jacket at their faces and dropped low, swiping his foot beneathe their legs effectively tripping them. A few stray bullets shot out from the guns as the fell to the ground, one of them catching the android in the shoulder. He winced, but shook it off and recovered quickly, rising quickly to head butt the nearest one and follow it up with a roundhouse kick to the other. Both fell to the ground, unconscious.

He took a moment to look at his wound and touched his shoulder, thirium flowing from the hole. He grimaced a bit, knowing Connor was not going to be happy, and was probably going to give him a lecture. Hank would definitely help him on that part. He was brought back to the present when he heard more shouting from two rooms down the hall. He steeled himself and grabbed his fallen jacket and one of the guns before marching confidently towards the noise. One of the men rounded the corner and immediately shot at him in surprise at the sudden appearance.

Richard deftly dodged to the right and held out the gun. "I think you dropped this."

The man looked at him incredulously before looking down at the gun in his hand. Wasting no time, the android, with the gun clasped tightly in his hand swiftly hit the man in the face with it and he fell to the ground. Three other men stood there, eyes wide. He didn't have enough time to scan and assess their threat level before the one in front yelled something unintelligible and began shooting at him. As quickly as he could, he ran behind the nearest cover he could see, which happened to be a few boxes of red ice, by the fact that when the the bullets hit them, red powder sprayed into the air, creating a hazy red mist in the area. Richard's eyes narrowed, calculating a route to which he could quickly and easily take out the three remaining men in the room. Foot steps could be heard upstairs and he realized he didn't have much time before they would have reinforcements.

He took his jacket again and tossed it over the crates, and it seemed to work as the distraction he needed as the man began shooting at it in a panic. While he was doing so, Richard ran around the other side of the crates and aimed a quick punch to his temple and down he went. The other two behind him appeared unarmed, and extremely afraid if the fact that one of them had pissed himself was anything to go by.

"How many more of you are there?" He asked, not wasting anymore time on scanning them. The foot steps were just down the hall, coming down the stairs.

"Four more!" The one who had peed his pants yelled.

Richard walked towards them and watched them cower, a hint of amusement working it's way onto his features. "Can't have you helping them out." He muttered before knocking them out right after. He tugged on his tie a bit, loosening the knot before pulling it loose and standing quielty against the wall next to the open door. He waited in silence, hearing the foot steps trying hard to be silent, but with his enhanced hearing, did not go unnoticed. As soon as the barrel of a rifle poked through the doorway, Richard shot out his tie, wrapping it around the muzzle and pulling it from the surprised grasp of the one weilding it causing the man to stumble forward. Turning the rifle in his hands, Richard hit the butt of the gun against back of his neck, watching him collapse. He tried to turn around quickly to dispatch the remaining members, but found that for some reason, his reaction was too slow and caught another bullet in his upper chest, luckily missing anything vital, but stinging none the less.

He ducked his head quickly under the barrel of the next gun and brought the gun still in his hands up to make it aim at the ceiling. He aimed his kick right between the human's legs and watched him crumple in agony. Richard aimed the rifle at the two remaining men, who had yet to shoot, but looked at him in awe and terror, similar to the ones he had knocked out in the room. The only conclusion he came to was that they were new to the business.

"Drop the weapons." He demanded in a cold tone. They immediately complied and dropped the guns, raising their hands in surrender. He was about to move to knock them out as well before he heard shouting outside, orders being yelled to infiltrate the building and arrest everyone inside.

"God dammit Richard, you couldn't wait ten god damn minutes." Hank yelled from behind him.

"You know I can't sit still." Richard said nonchalantly.

Connor suddenly appeard beside him, looking very displeased, causing Richard to quickly look away, pretending like he wasn't the one he was upset with. "You went and got yourself shot..."

"Not like I was trying to get shot."

"Boy's please, lets argue later. First help me with getting these assholes into the cars... You didn't kill anyone, did you, Richard?" Hank looked at him, uncertain.

"Of course not, everyone on the ground is just unconscious-" Richard paused and looked around, thinking his audio censors were malfunctioning for a moment. He thought he heard a child whimpering.

"What is it?" Connor stepped forward, concern painting his features.

"I'll be right back." Richard stepped up the stairs to follow the noise.

"Rich, come on, where are you going?"

"I will only be a moment."

He opened every room, getting closer and closer until he found a child, huddled in the corner and sobbing. Richard kept his approach slow and raised his arms to show that he wasn't going to hurt him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The child, who appeared to be a small boy, no older than 6, looked afraid for a moment before noting quietly. "You're an android?"

Richard looked down at the two holes in his torso that were still leaking thirium slightly. "Yes I am. We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

The boy nodded, but still looked apprehesive, unsure whether or not he should trust him. Pausing, the android held out his hand, letting the little boy decide what to do. After a moment of hesitation, he took his hand and they slowly left the room and walked down stairs to join the officers. Richard was prepared to hand off the little boy to an officer who could handle something like this, but when they were approached, the little boy clung to his arm, refusing to let go. He explained to anyone who approached that he found him upstairs, but no one could seperate them without the little boy wailing.

"Aww look at that, Connor! Richard's got a kid clinging to him." Hank laughed

Richard shot him a look that could kill before switching his gaze to Connor and mouthing 'Help me' to him. Connor shook his head in amusement.

"Finder's keeps, Rich."


	2. Richard's Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Richard was found still in the Cyberlife tower and never having been turned on. Connor goes to fix that.

After freeing thousands of androids from the clutches of Cyberlife, and turning the tide for Markus in his journey to give androids freedom, Connor went back to Cyberlife to dig into their files and make sure Amanda was deleted from his program. He couldn't afford the risk of her possibly still being there and posing a threat to Markus and the rest of the deviants. With the help of Markus, Simon, North and Josh, they went back to secure their freedom.

The five of them spent the rest of the night at the Cyberlife tower, Connor spending the majority in the main control room, purging files and programs dedicated to controlling androids. As he finished, he began skimming the remaining files for anything out of the ordinary, one file in particular catching his eye. Labeled RK900, he was instantly curious. Upon opening the file, he began scanning it. A machine designed to be more efficient and deadly than Connor ever was. After all, he was only just the prototype. They were going to mass produce this RK900 and sell them to the military.

Connor shuddered at the thought, he was about to step away from the computer when he noticed something else. They had produced one of these models as a test run and to market it to the government, but it was never turned on, and it's still in the vault. Slowly, Connor went through the activation systems, trying to find this RK900. Finally locating it, buried under protocols and other models, it was obvious that Cyberlife was trying to keep the existence of this model a secret until it was mass produced.

Taking a deep breath, he initiated the start up commands to bring the model online and looked up through the window at the front of the control center. Just beyond the bullet proof glass, he could see the lights turn on as a model that looked startlingly like himself was brought forward, still turned off, but not for much longer. Suddenly it dawned on him that not only was it going to be used for the military, but it could also pose a threat to himself if it recognized him as a target that Cyberlife still needed to apprehend. Turning back to the computer, he quickly connected back to the network and entered in a few commands to make sure that even when it switched on, it would be unable to move.

After pulling away from the terminal, he looked back through the glass and saw two pairs of eyes locked onto him. Connor wasn't going to admit that that might've startled the hell out of him, but he quickly composed himself and went to the door that connected to the other room. As he entered, he slowly approached the RK900, tilting his head.

"State your model and serial number." Connor spoke with a demanding, but not harsh tone.

"Model RK900, serial number 313 248 317-87" He replied in an almost monotoned voice.

Connor tilted his head and observed the RK900 staring at him, as if waiting for instructions. Which it probably was. "What were you built for?"

"I was built for military purposes. Built to be faster, stronger, more resilient and able to analyze a situation better than the prototype RK800. I was not built for integration into society like the previous model."

"Do you want to be free?" Connor questioned.

"I am a machine. I do not want." The upgraded model seemed to grow bored of staring and analyzing Connor and turned away to look at he's surroundings.

With slight hesitation, Connor reached out and touched the arm of the other, and he thought he heard a small gasp from the RK900. It seemed to try to flinch and pull away from the hand on him, but it was unable to move far enough away. "Stop... this is not what I was made for."

After a few more moments, Connor pulled away. "Do you want to be free."

RK900 shook his head and the first expression of fear made it's way onto his face. "This isn't what I was made for... How? The RK900 series was supposed to be unable to turn deviant."

"Do you want me to reset you and turn you back into a machine?"

"No!" He yelled out and met Connor's eyes. "No please don't do that."

"So then, do you want to be free?" Connor pressed again.

"Yes."

Connor stepped out of the room and placed his hand on the console, removing the commands he had placed to keep the other android from being able to move before going back into the room. The RK900 stepped off of the platform it was standing on, looking back at Connor, concern on his features. "What do I do? Where do I go?"

"There's a human that's been putting up with me for a while, I'm sure he wouldn't mind dealing with another one of me." Connor smirked and held out his hand. "What do you want your name to be?"

The RK900 paused for a moment, realizing he was never given a name. He looked back up to Connor after a few seconds. "Richard. My name is Richard."

"Welcome to being alive, Richard. Lets get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then you hear Hank yelling at Connor, wondering why there's two of them now. Hank definitely would've pulled a gun on Richard thinking that it was evil Connor again.


	3. Moments in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU sort of? with Conkus. Markus and Connor moments in bed.

Connor stirred in his sleep and groaned as he moved to stretch his arms. As he did so, he heard a slight mutter from beside him and he turned to look at the man laying next to him. He smiled as Markus opened his eyes and he was hit by the two different colored irises. It never failed to leave him in awe, looking into Markus' eyes.

"Hey... what time is it?" Markus asked, moving to sit up as he rubbed at his eyes.

Connor glanced at the clock next to their bed and smiled. "Too early to get up yet."

He settled back down and pulled Markus back down with him, smiling at the other's small noise of protest. "That doesn't answer my question, Con." Markus huffed out as he let himself be pulled closer.

"It's 5:30. Too early." Connor smiled and clung to his boyfriend to keep him from trying to get up again. "Lets go back to sleep."

Letting out a small laugh, Markus nuzzled against Connor's neck and inhaled, pressing small kisses to the exposed skin. In response, Connor let out small moans, a small gasp slipping out as well. "Markus," he whined quietly. "Sleep"

"But I like it when you're like this."

Connor simply shook his head and clung tighter to him. Markus relented and settled back down, opting to watch the other as he fall back to sleep, following soon after.

___

Connor shuddered as Markus settled next to him, his breathing still coming out in erratic gasps as he came down from his high. Markus pulled him close and press kisses against his neck and jawline before finding his lips and capturing them against his own. After a few moments, Connor had to push him away to catch his breath.

"Fuck... you always know how to undo me..." Connor closed his eyes and let his head tip back. "Markus... come here."

Markus obliged and moved closer, slipping his arm around Connor's waist before the other's eyes suddenly shot open, a devious smile on his lips. Before he knew it, Markus was flipped onto his back with Connor hovering above him. "My turn to fuck you into oblivion and show you how much I love you."

All Markus could muster was a moan of anticipation.

___

The beeping of his alarm clock brought Connor from his sleep and he groaned before hitting the button to turn it off. With a small sigh, he threw the covers off of himself, trying to move carefully so as to not wake up Markus in the process. It didn't work too well. An arm wove around his waist and tugged him closer.

"Five more minutes, babe..." Markus muttered, sounding as if he were just dreaming, but Connor knew that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry, Markus... I have to go to work." Carefully, he pried the arm from around himself and stood up, moving to the closet and getting dressed.

"Call Fowler and tell him you'll be late," Markus whined as the he was left with out the warmth of the other.

"I can't do that every morning."

"You can too."

"No I can't, and you know it."

Huffing in defeat, Markus sat up and motioned him closer. Connor complied and moved closer, letting the other tug him closer by his tie and kissing him. "I'll make it up to you. I don't work tomorrow, and we can spend all day in bed if we want."

Markus smiled and kissed him once more before muttering against his lips. "I like the sound of that."


	4. First Day on the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's first day on the force doesn't go well. Human AU

It was all going from bad to worse. Hank couldn't see Connor, but he knew he had been shot, and there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. It was his son's first day on the force and the lieutenant didn't know if he was even still alive at this point.

It all started when they were called out to a domestic disturbance and both he and Connor were sent out to take a look. Hank had rolled his eyes and Fowler when he was told to go with him, not really thinking he needed that back up, but Fowler insisted. And Hank was grateful he had, up until the point where it all started to go down hill. Connor had taken charge, knocking on the door to the house that was reported, announcing the arival of the Detroit Police. Silence followed and Connor had frowned, about to step away when the sound of a gun going off reached their ears. Both of them immediately unholstered their guns before Hank gave a nod to the younger man. With that, Connor kicked open the door and they quickly began sweeping the house.

Connor peeked into a room just down the hall, and he called out to Hank, saying that there was a body in there. Shit hit the fan when the sound of the gun went off again.

"Connor!?" Hank ran down the hall, raising his gun prepared to shoot.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill him!"

Hank froze, lowering his gun only slightly. "Connor... are you okay?"

"I've been shot... He got me in my side-"

"Shut up!" Came the voice again followed by a pained whimper.

Hank spoke up, "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you shot a police officer. We came because of a domestic disturbance. Unless you're looking to be in more trouble, I suggest you surrender now," he said, tring to keep his voice level, but he was sure it betrayed him.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. You came in and trespassed. I have the right to defend my self. Cop or not, he was waving his gun around ready to shoot!"

"We came here because this house was reported for being noisy. When we heard the gun going off outside, we came in. So far you're in for potential murder of someone. Don't add a cop to that list."

"I... I didn't shoot her." The voice sounded sad suddenly.

Hank took advantage of they're hesitation. "That's fine! But you did shoot a cop, and unless you surrender now and let me get to him, he will die."

"I'm not getting out of this either way!" There was suddenly determination in the voice and Hank began to panic. "You're just gonna charge in here and arrest me. I'm gonna be locked up for life!"

"Now listen, that's not how it's gonna work-" Another gun shot cut Hank off and dread filled his heart. Tear's pricked at his eyes as he called out, "Connor...?"

He heard groans of pain and the sound of something clattering to the ground as he slowly approached, his gun level and aimed straight ahead. He turned the corner and saw a man lying on the ground, clutching his leg. "Connor!"  
His eyes scanned the room and he saw the brunette slumped against a wall, his hand holding onto his gun weakly and his eyes closed.

"Shit," Hank immediately radioed for backup and for an ambulance before running over to his son. Gently, he shook the other's shoulders. "Connor..."

Connor's eyes slowly opened and he looked to Hank before his gaze dropped to the dark red stain on his uniform. Hank quickly applied pressure to the wound, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from the other.

"Are you gonna... make me quit the force now?" He half heartedly joked, but Hank knew there was a hint of seriousness in his voice. Hank was too protective for his own good, and he knew Connor had dreamed of this job since he was just a boy.

"No... I won't make you quit." He brushed his hand through the younger man's hair and Connor began to close his eyes again. "Hey! Connor come on now, keep your eyes open. We're going to get you out of this."

"I'm sorry. I've never been shot before and its... not pleasant." He managed a small chuckle before grimacing in pain.

"I know it's not pleasant. Just try to keep your eyes open for me, alright? Your boyfriend isn't gonna kill me for not preventing you from getting hurt on your first day, is he?"

Connor smiled and shook his head. "No... Markus isn't going to get mad at you."

Soon the house was flooding with other officers and paramedics, loading both Connor and the man into the separate vehicles to be transported to the hospital. Hank didn't leave his side until he was forced to stay behind in the waiting room. He paced worriedly until a doctor came out and called for him, letting him know Connor was in recovery as they spoke. For the first time since that morning, Hank breathed a sigh of relief as he was led to the room his son was in. He was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions for a drabble or want to see something specific, let me know!


	5. First Day on the Force Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up with Markus per Chipacabra's request. Markus doesn't think his heart can take it. Human AU

Markus hummed as he let the paint brush drift across the canvas, his movements fluid. His late father had taught him how to paint and he did it whenever he found the chance. He always found joy in expressing himself with the paint, letting whatever was on his mind come alive with his strokes. Smiling lightly, he moved to dip his brush into the paint again when his ringing phone interupted his thoughts.

Setting aside the brush and paint, he wiped his hands on his pants before picking up his phone. The caller ID showed the name 'Hank' on it and Markus cocked his head in confusion. He and Hank had traded phone numbers just in case since Markus was dating Connor, but they had never called each other before so the artist almost found it a little odd.

He pressed the answer button and brought the phone to his ear. "Mr. Anderson, what can I do for you?"

"Markus?" Hank drew in a deep, weary breath before continuing. "You... might want to sit down for this."

A frown made its wat onto Markus' face as he moved to the nearest chair. "Whats wrong? Did something happen..?"

"Now, don't panic or anything-"

"Where's Connor?" Markus didn't let Hank finish his sentence. Fear grabbed at his heart and didn't let go. Wasn't it Connor's first day at the DPD?

"Connor's been shot. Now he's doing fine right now, he just got out of surgery. I figured I better call you and let you know."

Markus just sat there as tears began to fall from his eyes. He didn't even realize that Hank had stopped talking.

"Markus, are you still there?" Hank's voice cut through, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes... yes I'm still here... What hospital are you in?" Came his choked response.

"We're at the Saint John Hospital. Markus do you need me to come pick you up? I can drive you if you need me to?"

"No, no, I'll be fine. I'm going to take a few minutes then I'll be over."

"Alright, drive safe." With that Hank hung up and left Markus to stand there and eyes wandering aimlessly over his paintings. One moment he was happily painting away, oblivious to the outside world, the next moment his world almost came crashing down.

Collecting his thoughts, Markus took a few deep breaths and steadied himself before collecting his coat and keys and heading to the Hospital. He desperately wanted to speed there and get to Connor as fast as he could, but he held back, knowing that he shouldn't put himself in needless danger when Hank assured him that Connor would be alright. Eventually he arrived and ran inside, asking if he could be directed to Connor's room. Once he was pointed in the right direction, he all but speed walked there.

He paused outside the door for a moment before pushing it open and peeking inside. Hank was sitting in a chair next to the bed, one hand holding onto Connor's hand and the other brushing through his hair.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm not in any pain." Connor was speaking quietly, obviously very tired. Markus cleared his thoat to annouce his presense. Two pairs of eyes looked towards him and Connor smiled. "Hey, Markus."

Markus quickly walked over to him and bent over him clutching at his hospital gown and tucking his face against the other's neck. He moved carefully so he wouldn't hurt him, tears starting to flow again.

"Only you could manage to get shot the first day on the job, you accident prone jerk." Markus stated as his voice cracked.

Connor frowned and raised his arm to wrap around the other awkwardly. "I'm sorry... I'm still here, and my dad said he wasn't going to make me quit the DPD at least." He said, trying and failing to lighten the mood.

"You watch it or I'll make you quit. I don't know if my heart will be able to take this kind of scare."

Connor opened his mouth the make a protest but Markus quickly cut him off with a kiss. Hank smiled and stood up from his chair, making his way to the door to give them privacy. Markus pulled away and pressed his forehead against the brunette's.

"I can't live without you." Markus closed his eyes as he bit his lip.

"I know. I'll be more careful. But I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime time soon." Connor smiled.

The artist kissed him again before pulling away, shaking his head. "No, you're not going anywhere at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, if you have any requests, I may write them! I've got a few requests still to fill!


	6. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU! with child Richard and Connor. Hank decides to foster the twins and maybe eventually adopt them.

Hank stood by as he watched the social worker disappear, waiting to be introduced to the foster kids he'd been hearing about. Twins, as he recalled. Came from a pretty abusive home, though mostly not physically abusive, but emotionally. As he understood it, they were two pretty broken children in desperate need of love. They'd already been in a few foster homes but the couples couldn't handle them, saying they were extremely distant and weren't opening up. Hank sighed and was trying to figure out why he was here again.

Before his son, Cole, had died and he and his wife were still together, they had taken classes to get certified to become foster parents. His wife had mentioned that she wanted to eventually adopt. After his son died, that dream of having a big family together had died with him. Now he found himself longing to have a family again. It had been tough to get certified again seeing as he was single now, but a few strings were pulled and he got the approval.

Hank was brought back to the present when the door opened again and two 8 year old boys were brought in, hand in hand, a very reserved expression on their faces. One of them seemed to stand in front of the other a bit, as though he was attempting to protect him.

"This is Richard," The lady placed a hand on the one standing in front before motioning to the other. "And this is Connor."

Hank smiled and crouched in front of them. "Hi, I'm gonna be taking care of you for a while, is that okay?"

"If you hurt Connor, I won't forgive you." The boy named Richard said, a frown on his face.

"Hey now, I'm not gonna hurt either of you, alright?" Hank was immediately concerned, and ducked his head a little, tilting it to the side as he tried to make himself look unthreatening.

Richard slowly nodded and Connor peeked around him, looking unsure.

The lady spoke up again. "They've both been through a lot and Richard is very protective of Connor. Boys, Hank is like a police officer, he catches bad guys."

Connor's face instantly lit up at hearing that. "I'm gonna be a police officer when I grow up! Richie is gonna be one too!"

Richard gave a small head tilt and looked at his twin.

The Lieutenant smiled at his enthusiasm. "You boys want to head home?"

Connor was instantly shy again, hiding behind Richard.

Immediately, Hank smiled. "I've got a dog."

No more shy Connor. He smiled bright and tugged on Richard's arm, begging for him to hurry up and go. The lady smiled and ushered them to grab their bags so they could get going. Once they were all loaded in the car and ready to go, Hank took them home. After arriving, he helped them get out, Connor still excited to see the dog and Richard still apprehensive, but going along with his twin none the less.

Hank, with his arms full of the two children's bags, struggled a bit to unlock the door, but once it was open he had to push back the Saint Bernard. That was a struggle in and of itself. The large dog was barking and sniffing at the twins behind Hank, trying to get around him.

"Sumo! Sit!"

Immediately, said dog stopped and backed up, sitting down, though obviously still excited if his tail wagging a mile a minute was anything to go by.

Connor let out a giggle and ran at Sumo, hugging him around his neck. Richard was behind him in an instant, concerned that such a big dog would hurt him.

"Don't worry, he's a big softy, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Hank said, smiling from the kitchen.

Richard didn't exactly look convinced, but Connor was happy, so he decided that he was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, any requests for a drabble will be considered!


	7. Hank, the Android sent by Cyberlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse AU, in which instead of killing himself with alcohol and Russian Roulette, Connor is a workaholic, and doesn't take care of himself like he should. He gets a visit from his least favorite, for now at least, Android.

Connor started awake and lifted his head from the table. He looked around and realized that he had fallen asleep while working again, seeing the case files sitting open in front of him. Bringing a hand to face, he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and looked around to figure out what had woken him up. His answer came in the form of a knock at the door. Baffled, the detective stood from the kitchen table and squinted at the time, the clock reading just after 9pm.

Letting out a groan, he walked to the door and opened it up, revealing Hank, the android sent to ruin his life. Hank straightened up and his eyebrows rose, almost as if he was surprised that Connor had opened the door for him.

"What do you want?" Connor asked, the unamusement thick in his voice.

"I've come to assist you with the cases. I tried to find you at the station, but you weren't there. So I thought I'd try to find you at home."

"Go away..." He said as he tried to shut the door in his face.

"I really must insist." Hank pushed himself in through the door.

Giving up, Connor threw his hands up in annoyance and walked away. "Shut the door at least."

Cocking his head to the side, Hank narrowed his eyes. Usually the young detective was more forceful and stubborn than that. A quick scan of the other revealed a few things. One that the man was acting a bit more sluggish than usual and two, he was trembling ever so slightly.

"Detective Anderson, when was the last time you slept and had a decent meal?"

Connor froze in his retreat and looked back at him. "Whats it to you?"

"Your effectiveness in this investigation will lessen if you do not take care of yourself. I ask again, when was the last time you slept and had a decent meal?"

Sighing, he crossed his arms. Hank scanned him again and saw the dark lines under his eyes. "I don't need to sleep, I need to solve this case."

Looking around, Hank seemed to come to a conclusion and briskly walked over to Connor, grabbing him by his arm and dragging him down the hall to his bedroom.

Connor, startled, tried to pull away from his grasp. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sending you to bed. You need to rest. Humans cannot run indefinitely without it."

"Fuck you! Daisy, attack!" Connor looked at his corgy who had just been sitting there the entire time. She responded by lifting her head from the floor and tilting her head.

"Fuck you too..." Connor muttered in defeat and let himself be dragged into his room. Hank almost ended up tucking him in, but Connor fought him off with the promise to go to sleep. "I don't need a fucking care android."

Hank, amused, watched him through the blankets on himself and he was passed out in minutes. He turned back to the hall and walked to the kitchen table, looking at the cases strewn about. The detective really seemed like he wanted to work himself to death. He decided that it was in the best interest of the case they were working on to make sure Connor took care of himself. It wasn't that he cared about him. At least, he didn't think it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another drabble!


	8. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin goes into work one morning and... wait a minute, why are there two Connors?

Gavin pulled up to the presinct, coffee in hand, and got out of his car. He grumbled slightly under his breath and walked up to the door, past the receptionist and into the office. Looking up and past his desk for a moment, he saw Connor standing next to Connor at Hank's desk. Wait a minute.

Gavin had to hit pause on his brain and back up. Connor standing next to Connor. He kept staring at them for a moment before turning around and walking straight back out the way he came, stopping just before the doors that lead back out side. The receptionist tilted her head and looked at him confused.

"Detective Reed, are you alright?"

He turned to look at her before shaking his head and going back into the office. He couldn't be seeing things, he wasn't that tired. He walked straight over to them, setting his coffee down at his desk as he passed it, and crossed his arms. "Why the fuck are there two plastic assholes now?"

Connor turned around at the sound. "Hello Detective Reed. This is Richard, he is an upgraded version of me. He is looking to get a job here."

"Oh my god, are you serious? So not only is one piece of plastic going to be running around the office, but now two are?" Gavin couldn't stop the sneer.

"Well now that the revolution has gained Androids freedom, you may even see more than that."

"Fuck you, fuck both of you! I can't believe they let you back in here, you stupid piece of shit." Gavin stepped forward and pressed his finger against Connor's chest, trying to back him up against the desk.

A hand suddenly shot out in front of him between both him and Connor. He was grabbed by the front of his jacket and pulled away. Richard pulled him close, his eyes narrow, and his blue eyes filled with anger. "Don't touch him."

Gavin flinched back and tried to pull away from the iron grip, but was unable to. "Holy fuck, Connor tell your fucking dog to back down," he said, trying to save face, but couldn't stop the look of fear the flashed across it.

"Richard..." Connor moved to step forward.

"I'm not going to do anything, but I'm also not going to let him walk all over you." Richard said without taking his eyes off Gavin. He dropped the detective and side stepped so that he was standing between Connor and Gavin, not allowing him the chance to say anything further to him. "I suggest you get back to work. I also look forward to working with you."

Gavin stepped away and it was then that he realized the entire office was staring at them. Chris was in his corner, turning away slowly, Tina snorted into her coffee, and a few other officers let out a chuckle at his predicament. Fowler cleared his throat.

"If you're done ruffing up Detective Reed, you can come to my office and we'll discuss the options we have for you."

Richard looked up at the Captain and straighten himself before walking up the stairs and following him into his office. Gavin sat down in his chair and stared at his terminal. He'd never been grabbed by an android before, and shit he was scared. He tried to think about working, opening a few cases and going over them, but in the end, he found it futile.

After a while, both Richard and Fowler walked out of the office. "Reed!"

Gavin started and sat up straight in his chair, looking up. "What?"

"You've got yourself a partner." Fowler gestured at the newly instated Android before walking back into his office, grumbling out, "He's the only one who seems to be able to keep you in line."

Gavin thought his heart stopped for a moment. He was not going to last, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really ship Reed900, especially since Rich really doesn't like Reed for how he treats androids, especially his brother. But I do think they'd make good partners. As always, if you have a prompt or request, let me know!


	9. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wants to show Connor something special

Gavin blew into his hands to get them to warm up as he looked at Connor who was currently bundled up in a jacket with a colorful beanie on his head. Despite not needing the warmth, Connor liked the feeling of being wrapped up, and it didn't draw attention to himself. Currently, said android was looking up at the lights that were on display all along the street.

"Hey Con, come on, lets go check out the christmas tree." Gavin poked Connor lightly in the shoulder.

Connor blinked and looked at him before smiling. "Sorry, it's just so pretty. I didn't get to enjoy them last year due to the... revolution..."

Gavin frowned at how timid he sounded just then and shook his head. The revolution happened over a year ago now and Connor still had guilt with regards to nearly killing Markus. "Well we get to see them this year, so lets go enjoy them, yeah?"

"Alright." Connor couldn't help but smile again as he slipped his hand into Gavin's and they walked down the street together.

Silence took over and they both were content to just walk, listening to the christmas music in the background as they drew closer to their destination. Gavin thought back to a year ago, the android revolution was successful and Detroit slowly began to see people coming back home. Gavin himself had laughed at the idea that androids were alive, and when he saw Connor next, he continued to act like he was nothing more than a machine designed to obey orders. His view entirely changed when he actually made Connor cry one day at the precinct. He had been so shocked, and the guilt had eaten away at him so much, that the very next day, he walked up to Connor's desk and apologized.

He remembered everyone's face's vividly, most of all Connor's. He had began to cry again, but he was smiling this time and thanking him. Slowly over the next few months they'd become close friends and even worked on a few cases together. Then Gavin finally confessed to him, and instead of laughing at him or turning him down, he confessed as well. They've been together since and Gavin could honestly say that he's never been happier.

They reached the large christmas tree, and a smile immediately lit up Connor's face as he watched the flashing and changing lights. "Thank you for showing this to me."

Gavin looked up at Connor as the android looked down. "I had to show you how pretty it was when it got close to christmas."

"Well it's not as nice to look at as you."

A blush worked it's way up Gavin's neck and face. "Sh-shut up!"

Laughing, Connor leaned down and gave him a small kiss. "It's true though."

Gavin shook his head. "Nah, I'm not much, but you are definitely something, and despite all the shit I put you through, you still gave me a chance."

"It's because you've changed, Gav."

"Yeah, well... I have someone who helped me with that." He gave Connor a small nudge and smiled. "Shit... it's cold. Can we head back to my place and just cuddle?"

Connor nodded and smiled. "Sure, lets go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I didn't ship Reed900, but I find Convin cute okay? Mostly because it's not based on mutual hatred, I guess?


	10. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes back to Detroit after receiving an invitation from Markus, and sees someone she does not expect.

Kara looked up at the building that had been deemed as New Jericho and looked back down at Alice, smiling softly as she took her hand. They had been gone for about 8 months, staying hidden in Canada before Markus decided to reach out to her and check on how she was doing. He invited them back to Detroit so they could catch up, and while Kara had some uncertainty about it, Luther had encouragerd her, saying that they don't have to hide anymore. They were free.

"Come on, Kara!" Alice tugged on her hand and led her to the doors, Luther trailing close behind.

"Slow down, Alice, we aren't in any hurry." Kara said with a slight chastizing tone, but a hint of amusement leaked through.

Upon walking in the doors, Kara was greeted by a welcome sight. Markus was talking to a few of the androids there, offering them a place to stay while they tried to work things out. Smiling, she made her way forward to announce her arival when someone else walked into the room.

"Markus, I've finished helping Simon clean out the rooms on the second floor. Is there anything else you would like me to assist with?"

That voice, and the android that it came from. He was the one that chased her and Alice to the highway. Instinctively, she positioned herself between Alice and the newcomer, a look of anger flashing over her features.

"Kara?" Luther rested his hand on her shoulder, concerned.

"Nothing, it's nothing..." Kara decided to wait until he was gone before approaching Markus.

Markus, however, while about to answer the question, noticed Kara, Alice, and Luther, a smile working its way onto his face. "One moment, Connor. Kara! You guys came back! I'm so glad you could make it."

A strained smile appeared on her features. "Markus, how are you?" Maybe if she just ignored the deviant hunter, he would go away.

"I'm doing fairly well. We were granted a building in which we could house androids who needed a home, be it temporary, or permanent, and a place to recover if need be." Markus was beaming before turning to Connor. "Connor, have you met-"

"Yes we have." Kara cut him off, her hand tightening it's hold on Alice.

Connor sheepishly looked to the ground. "I'm sorry-" He tried, but Kara didn't let him finish.

"Sorry? We just wanted to be free. You nearly got us killed."

"Kara," Markus tried, stepping in front of her field of vision. "Please keep you voice down. Connor wasn't in control of his programing when that happened."

"It's fine Markus. I'll come by later to see if anything else needs to be done." Connor stepped past the four and left.

Markus watched him leave, pain evident in his eyes. "He's trying, Kara. Emotions are hard for all of us, but they're harder for him due to being specifically programmed to hunt us. Give him a chance to grow. You weren't the only one he was sent to capture."

"I'm sorry. Just the last time I remember seeing him, he was chasing me and Alice."

"He was there that night. In the church after Jericho was detroyed. He was the one that freed all those androids from Cyberlife."

Kara's head looked up, surprise evident on her face. "I... oh."

"I just ask that you try to find it in yourself to forgive him." Markus placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "In the mean time, lets go catch up."

Kara looked out the doors, before sighing and following Markus. She was going to find Connor and at least talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any requests or prompts let me know!


	11. Second Meeting Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per request, the follow up talk between Kara and Connor.

Kara and Markus said they're goodbyes and she turned to walk towards the door before stopping. "Hey Markus?"

Markus stopped in his retreat and turned back around. "Yeah, whats up?"

"Could I get... Connor's address?"

Markus blinked, honestly not expecting that question. "Uh sure. I guess. He lives with Hank Anderson. He's a human that works with Connor at the police department." He held out his hand in offering.

Reaching out, Kara took his offered hand, letting the information transfer over to her. When they were finished, she pulled away and smiled. "Thank you Markus, I'll talk to you later."

Once outside, she turned to Luther. "Would you mind watching Alice for a while? I'm going to find Connor, and... Well I'm going to talk to him."

Luther frowned. "I'm not exactly sure what happened between you two, but you be careful. And try to listen to what he has to say as well. Markus is right. We were all victims in this."

Taking a deep breath, Kara nodded and smiled. "We're just going to talk. I'll be fine."

They parted ways and Kara took off. She took the longest route she could think of to get there. There was no lying to herself. She was scare to confront the ex-deviant hunter, but she wasn't going to talk herself out of this. They both needed to talk, that was one thing she was sure of.

Finally, she found herself standing in front of the house that Markus showed her. Hesitating, she cautiously moved forward and raised her hand to knock. As soon as her hand hit the wood, a bark on the other side of the door, caught her off guard. She took a step back in surprise, thinking she had the wrong house when a voice on the otherside spoke.

"Sumo calm down... I'm coming!" The door opened to reveal Connor, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He looked at her, surprise written clearly on his face. "Oh, I..."

She raised her hand in a 'stop' gesture before extending her hand for him to shake. Unsure, Connor extended his own hand and took hers.

"Lets start with a proper greeting. My name is Kara."

Connor looked so unsure of what to do, and seemed overwhelmed. "I... I'm Connor." He looked down at their hands.

Sumo's head was between Connor's legs, trying to get under him and sniff the newcomer. He barked playfully and Kara laughed at the other android's predicament.

"Sumo, back!" He released Kara's hand and pulled the Saint Bernard away from the door. He still wasn't exactly sure what he should do. "Did... you want to come in?"

"Well I did come here to talk," Kara said with a nod, observing the minute flinch that came from Connor. He almost looked... scared? Kara shook her head and frowned.

She stepped in after Connor stepped aside for her to enter in, watching him let the large dog out the back for them to have some time without interuption. He lingered by the back door, obviously afraid to confront her, but he turned back around and headed over to her, motioning for her to sit down on the couch. She complied and watched him as he sat on a nearby chair at the very edge.

"So... where did you want to start?" He asked, his gaze unwilling to meet hers.

"Markus wanted me to talk to you, so here I am. How many?"

Connor looked up, startled by the question. "How many? I... I don't know exactly. Cyberlife sent me after many deviants. They wiped my memory after some of them, so I don't know how many I... I..."

"No, Connor, I want to know how many you freed."

Again, he was caught off guard. "I don't understand."

"That night, the night that changed everything for us. That night you freed all of those androids from Cyberlife. How many."

"Oh. A lot I guess, there are other things from that night that keep me from remembering."

"Other things?" Kara tilted her head. Markus had told her that it was a night where a lot of things happened. Connor had been aiming a gun level with his thurium pump, ready to shoot if need be, but he was able to help him see that he was just a puppet to Cyberlife.

"I... I almost killed Markus."

"He already told me about that part, but you didn't-"

"No!" He looked up, eyes full of regret. "After that. After I freed all those androids. Cyberlife tried to take control of my programming. They locked me in my mind palace. I was so scared."

He looked down at his hands before continuing. "The creator of our kind... he implemented a back door. An emergency exit of sorts. I've been so scared that they'd take that away and lock me there again. I..."

His breath hitched and Kara felt her chest clench in pain. How long had he kept that on his shoulders, the guilt, the fear. Had he told anyone else about this before? If not, why was he telling her? Her thoughts were interpted by a sob that released itself from his mouth. Kara couldn't stop the motherly instinct from taking over and she closed the distance between them, enveloping him in a hug and pulling him close.

"Connor, you aren't alone. I'm sorry."

A broken laugh escaped his lips and he pulled away. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for not seeing past what I wanted to see. We were all victims in this."

Connor nodded and wiped at his eyes, almost baffled. "I've... never actually cried before."

Kara let out a surprised laugh and shook her head. "Never?"

He shook his head, hesitating a moment before looking up at her. "I'm sorry too."

She smiled. "I forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor got himself a sister


	12. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets kicked out on a very important day, and he can only think of the worst possible scenarios.

"Connor! Just the man I wanted to see!" Hank walked up to him and clapped him on the back. "I've got a few errands I need to to run, alright?"

"Oh uh... sure Hank. What did you need me to do?" He tilted his head ever so slightly.

"I've got some groceries I need you to grab if you don't mind. Gonna need some dog food for Sumo and all that. I've got a list for you too!" Hank produced a list from his pocket and deposited it into Connor's hands with a smile.

"I- oh..." Connor took the list and frowned before quickly covering it up with a smile. "I-I'll get this done as quickly as I can."

Hank grinned wide and quickly tried to push the android out the door before shutting it in his face. Connor flinched back and blinked a few times. He wasn't going to cry, it was a silly thing to cry over.

You see, today was Connor's Birthday. Or rather, the day he was activated and sent out from Cyberlife. Hank declared that it would be on this date in the year of 2038 and that he would definitely celebrate it with him when the next yeared rolled around. But here he was, tossed out of the house with a list of things that needed to be done. Hank forgot his birthday. Connor stepped down from the stoop and brought up a hand to wipe at his eyes. Oh, he was crying. He quickly turned away and began walking stiffly away, towards the nearest store.

Hank watched Connor walk away before picking up his phone and quickly calling Markus. "Alright I got him out of the house. This was your idea so get over here."

Markus laughed a bit. "I'll be over in a few minutes."

____

As Connor arrived at the store, he found that he was getting excedingly hard to see. He hated how easily he was crying over this, it wasn't even worth crying about. Frustrated, he wiped at his eyes and continued walking straight past the small store, continuing until he found himself at the same park that Hank and pointed a gun at him just under a year ago. A sob broke past his lips as he settled on the park bench. Maybe Hank just didn't want him around anymore.

His mind tried to run through as many scenarios as he possible could, but his emotions were clouding his judgement, making him jump to conclusions that he tried desperately to convince himself that weren't true. His emotion addled program insisted that they were. After a while of sitting there thinking, he finally stood back up and walked back to the store. He might as well be a little useful if Hank didn't really want him around anymore.

After collecting the needed items, he began his walk back home. It started to rain a bit. Connor frowned and began to pick up his pace. In the time it took him to reach the front door of the place he called him, it had began to pour down hard. To anyone looking at him, he was the definition of miserable looking, drenched and clearly upset. He was trying not to start crying again. Opening the front door, he set the groceries down and pulled off his soaked jacket, hanging it up to dry.

As he turned around, he was startled when the light suddenly turned on and people were shouting, "Surprise!"

In his surprise, Connor slipped backwards on the wet floor and landed on his ass. "W-what?"

North snorted. "Nice one, Connor!"

He looked around at all the people there. He saw Markus, North, Josh, Simon, Chris, Tina, and even Gavin was there, and Gavin even told him out right that he wasn't a big party kinda guy.

"Hey kiddo, you alright down there?" Hank came over and helped him stand back up.

"What is all this?" Connor looked at Hank, confused.

"What do you mean? It's your birthday,remember?"

Connor blinked a few times before tears began to fill his eyes again. Hank didn't want him gone, he just wanted to surprise him. And surprise him, he did. A smile broke out onto his face.

"Thank you, Dad."


	13. Bomb Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin still can't stand the android that was set up to be his partner, but now he's injured and he needs the plastic prick to help him.

Gavin groaned and shifted slightly, gritting his teeth as pain shot through his body. His throat spasmed and he coughed, long and hard, trying to curl in on himself. When the coughing subsided, he opened his eyes and tried to get the baring on his surroundings. Rubble was all he saw, wood beams and plaster from the walls and floor above had collapsed. He tried to wrack his brain to remember what had happened. He remembered telling Richard to stay with his car before he went inside the building to talk with the owner about the threat.

"Oh right..." He groaned out and let his head fall back to the floor. A bomb went off with him and a few others inside. Trying to sit up, a sharp gasp left his lips as he looked down at his torso. He was partially buried under the rubble and as he tried to maneuver his arms to push it off, he found himself suddenly weak and unable to pull it off.

"Fuck, this isn't good..." He muttered as he closed his eyes. Richard would call for back up.

____

Richard frowned as Detective Reed told him to stay with the car. Since he had been paired up with Gavin, the man has been trying to avoid him, making him stay put when he went to handle situations or making him go somewhere else altogether. He became lost in his thoughts when an explosion nearly swept him off his feet. Turning to look at the now burning and partially collapsed building, he watched as smoke and flames billowed up into the sky. 

"Detective!" The android exclaimed before taking off towards the building. Without thinking, he called for backup. He shoved through the door and covered his face as the heat hit him, his sensors warning him not to get too hot. Immediately, he scanned for signs of life, his gaze sweeping across the carnage. "Detective Reed!"

No answer came and something popped up in his vision. An objective. 'Find Detective Reed' it said. Richard blinked and shook his head, getting rid of the annoying notification before continuing to scan the area. After nearly a minute of searching, his sensors picked up a faint heart beat not too far away. He immediately ran towards it.

Gavin was laying prone, buried under debris and a wooden beam that had his legs pinned to the floor. Richard set to work immediately, clearing the fallen rubble off of the man's body. That earned a small groan from him as he forced his eyes open.

"T-tin... can..?" He spoke quietly, his vision having trouble focusing. His voice sounded distant and Richard noted that there was blood coating the inside of the detective's mouth. That is not good. "Where..?"

Gavin tensed up as another cough sent him struggling for air, blood dribbling down the side of his mouth. Richard temporarily ignored him in favor of continuing to move the rubble off of him. When he got to the beam, the android hesitated for a moment before leaning down and gripping it as tightly as he could. He lifted straight up, a strangled gasp of pain following as the pressure was suddenly taken away. Once the man was free, Richard knelt down and gently tried to get him to sitting position.

"Detective, this is going to cause you some discomfort and pain, but we need to move you."

Waving his hand dismissively, Gavin tried to move away from him, though he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't moving on your own in the shape you're in." Richard slid his arms under the other's legs and back and lifted straight up, a startled yelp of pain leaving Reed's mouth.

Turning quickly, Richard navigated the debris as carefully as he could without hurting the injured man in his arms too much. When he finally made it back outside, the emergency vehicles were approaching, stopping as soon as they reached the front of the building. He hurried over to them and passed the now unconscious detective off to the paramedics who immediately carted him off and took him to the hospital.

Richard walked over to the Gavin's car and looked it over realizing he was going to need someone to come pick him up. Gavin would kill him if he drove his car, and that was besides the point anyway since he didn't even think to grab the keys from his pocket. A thought of hot wiring the car before he shook his head. He wasn't that much of an asshole. Left to think as everyone around him rushed to stop the fires and make sure no one else was in the building, he settled against the hood of the car.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but suddenly, someone was calling his name. Looking up, he saw Hank and Connor running towards him, both carrying expressions of worry.

"Richard! Jesus Christ, are you alright? I saw on the news that the place you and Gavin took off to exploded! Speaking of which, where is the prick?" Hank looked around.

"He... he was in the building when the bomb went off."

Connor's eyes widened and Hank looked at him shocked. "What?"

"He told me to wait at his car and he went in. He was only in there for a minute when it happened. I ran in as fast as I could, and I was able to get him out. I shouldn't have listened to him, I should've gone in."

Hank looked at him in disbelief. "What good would going in have done? It's a good thing you didn't!"

"So it's alright if Detective Reed gets hurt but not me?" Richard couldn't help but feel angry now. Sure he didn't like the one he had to call partner, but he doesn't hate him.

"What? No! If you'd have gone in, you both would've been hurt, but because you stayed out here, you were able to get him out. Who knows how long someone might've taken to find him if you didn't." Hank's gaze softened. "I might not like him. Might hate his guts just a little bit, but I don't wish for him to get hurt."

Silence engulfed them for a moment before Connor spoke. "Rich... you're hands."

Richard looked down at the charred plastic that was his hands, the synthetic skin wasn't even working there anymore. "I should get them looked at."

Connor nodded before speaking again. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be kind of seen as shippy, let your imaginations go wild if you want it to be that way. Richard's first experience in feeling guilt.


	14. Simon's Deviancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS AND PARTIAL DEPICTIONS OF SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR DISCRETION. My take on how Simon became deviant.

"Jessie, it's 8 am. Class starts for you in one hour."

Said female opened her eyes and looked around for the source of the voice. "Oh... Good morning Simon." She sat up and stretched as Simon began pulling clothes out of her closet and setting them aside for her. Jessie had bought him on a whim, wishing for some sort of companionship in place of a friend as the therapist had advised her to find. Jessie thought that Simon was a better friend than most anyway. He actually listened.

After she got dressed, she found Simon preparing her a small breakfast for her before her college classes. He was always so kind to her, and she knew it was just part of his programming, but she couldn't help but feel like there was something more there. He always just seemed... genuine.

"Did you take your medicine, Jessie?" She froze for half a second before recovering. 

"Yes." She answered unconvincingly.

"Jessie, you know you need to take-"

"Stop telling me what I do and don't need to do, Simon..." She meant for it to be a yell, but she couldn't bring herself to yell at him. It had it's desired effect, however, as he shut up immediately.

His LED circled red for a moment before blinking back into blue. "Alright." He set her food down for her and went about cleaning the kitchen of the mess he had made to make the food. Once it was finished, he saw her packing up to leave.

"Simon, while I'm out for classes, can you run out and get a these things?" She hesitantly handed him a small piece of paper with what Simon guess was a grocery list.

"Of course, Jessie. Have a good day at school."

She smiled and closed the door, heading off to class. Once she was gone, Simon unfolded the piece of paper and furrowed his brow in confusion. It was as he suspected, being a list of items to purchase, but the items were definitely not what he was expecting. A large quantity of Thirium and various other parts for his model were listed on the piece of paper. Expensive parts. His LED circled yellow for a moment as he processed the different reasons for her need of these parts but none of the quite made sense to him.

Pushing aside analyzing the parts, he got ready and left for the Cyberlife store, purchasing the list of items that she requested. It was late in the day when he got back home, noting that Jessie was already home from classes.

"I apologize I wasn't able to be home when you came back. How were classes?"

Jessie wave her hand dismissively and shrugged. "They were alright I guess. Did you get the items I asked for?"

Simon nodded and revealed the bags. Jessie took them from him and set them in the closet. "I want you to know where they are... just... just in case."

"I am not in any need of replacement parts or thirium at the moment. There was no need to purchase all of that."

"There was a reason. Just... never mind. I'm gonna go take a bath, okay?"

Simon frowned before giving a nod. "Alright, I will prepare dinner."

Jessie opened her mouth as if in protest but obviously quickly decided against it and smiled. "Okay."

Once she was in the bathroom, Simon got to work in preparing dinner. He cut the vegetables and the meat, putting it together to cook on the stove. As he waited he looked at the books on the shelf in the kitchen. Jessie had always encourged him to pick up a book and read through it instead of downloading the information about the book. He found it strange each time, but for some reason he couldn't help but enjoy his time with Jessie.

His program flashed an alert of software instability and he drew himself from his thoughts, frowning slightly. Shaking his head, he turned back to preparing the food. After an hour of hearing nothing from the bathroom, he decided that he should go check on Jessie.

Walking over to the bathroom door, he knocked gently. "Jessie? Dinner is ready."

No response. Now that wasn't unusual, she sometimes wore headphones and she couldn't hear him. He knocked again and when still no answer came, he frowned. "Jessie, I do apologize, but I am coming in."

He pushed the door open and his LED immediately circled red. The first sight that greeted him was the color red, saturating the bathwater in the tub. He processors tried to analyze the scene in front of him, but he felt overwhelmed with what he saw. Kneeling down next to the tub, he reached into the water and clasped her hand, pulling it out.

"Jessie... please wake up. Dinner is ready." He said, trying to put a smile on his face. Letting go of her hand, he reached in and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her forward and out of the water, trembling as he did so. The smile on his face was gone, he felt his lines of code scrambling, and the wall of programming fall away as he pulled her body close to his and he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by a piece of art I found on Tumblr, but I can't find it!
> 
> You got prompts? Send them my way!


	15. Lighten Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus decide that Richard should smile more.

"Richard!"

Said android looked up and barely had anytime to react before someone slammed into him from behind. He stumbled forward slightly before catching himself. Craning his neck, he looked back at his attacker, a look of unamusement washing over his features. Connor, grinning ear to ear, was on his back and clinging to him.

"Connor, what the hell?" Richard let out a small huff. When he noticed that the other android wasn't getting off, he tried to reach back and pry him off himself, with little luck.

"I've come to relieve your face of that scowl. You've been staring at the ground all day, and the ground is practically wilting under your gaze. The grass did nothing to you."

Narrowing his eyes, Richard opened his mouth to say something when another voice caught him off guard.

"Connor, we came to brighten up his day, not body slam into him." Markus stated, jogging up beside them.

"The only language Richard knows is aggressive." Announced Connor, matter-of-factly, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he got off of his brother's back.

With a small huff, Richard crossed his arms. "It is not."

Connor smirked, knowing he struck a small cord. "Then, it's time to lighten up! Markus is gonna take us some place fun and you're gonna enjoy it." He ruffled the other's hair.

Richard moved his hands up to fix his hair before he was suddenly grabbed by his arms and dragged away. "W-wait! Where are we going?"

"On a road trip! You'll have fun I promise, but moping around all day isn't going to do anything for you."

"I wasn't moping..." Richard mumbled in protest as he stopped resisting the other two androids.

They settled in the car and Richard opted for resting his chin in his hand and staring out the window. Markus and Connor began talking among themselves and Richard sighed. He didn't understand why they brought him along. They would obviously have more fun without him. As he continued to wallow in his self pity, he didn't notice a hand slip into his and without warning, he was suddenly interfacing with Connor. He felt all the brotherly love for him pour through the connection and he jerked away in shock.

Connor looked at him sheepishly and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, you were moping again and I couldn't stand it."

Moving his hands to his face, Richard wiped at the wetness in his eyes and shook his head. "You're fine, I just wasn't expecting it."

They settled into a comfortable silence, one in which Richard was actually smiling a little bit now. After a while, they arrived at they're destination. A small, empty park, save for three others who Richard instantly recognized as North, Josh, and Simon. He tilted his head in curiosity, trying to figure out if they were a part of the little endeavor to "brighten up his day" as Markus had said. The three got out of the car as North walked up to them, a smirk on her face.

"Think fast!" She suddenly shot her arm out from behind herself and something flew straight at Richard's face.

Without thinking, he snatched the object out of the air, though he found out he was squeezing it too hard as suddenly it popped, water splashing the front of him. He blinked in surprise as he scanned to quickly come to realize that she just tossed a water balloon at him. Recovering, he looked at North, something in his eyes making her decide that a hasty retreat was in order. He moved to step forward but a hand reached out to stop him.

"We'll get her back. They're a team and we're a team. It's time for a water balloon fight." Connor said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Richard smiled back, ready for it. "Don't you think it's a little unfair, pitting those three against an RK model army?"

"They chose the teams." Markus gave a nonchalant shrug as he picked up a few balloons. "They're loss."

And so the war began, the ability to preconstruct certain things giving the RK series a huge unfair advantage, but in the end they all had fun. By the end of it, Richard was actually laughing. When the battle came to a close, Connor and Markus took the tub that was still filled with water, which had held the balloons previously, and poured it over Richard. He let out a startled noise before he slipped, grabbing out for support and ending up grabbing onto both Markus and Connor, making all three of them fall ungracefully in the mud.

"Hank is going to kill us." Connor laughed out as he struggled to stand back up.

North, Josh, and Simon simply stood next to the car shaking their heads and face palming at the sight. Brothers will be brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that since they're all of the RK series, in a non AU, Richard, Connor and Markus all act like brothers to each other. Also as I was writing this I felt a strong urge for Richard and North to kiss. I think I might ship them.
> 
> But anyway, as requested, Markus, Connor, and Richard being bros, and North, Josh, and Simon face palming in the background.


	16. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A purely self indulgent drabble. Another drabble with the reverse AU and Connor may be working himself a bit too hard.

"Anderson! You and the android, in my office."

Connor blinked a few times and looked up to Fowler's office before giving a small sigh, bringing his hands up to his eyes to rub at them. The coffee was not doing anything for him, and he's pretty sure Gavin switched it out with decaf. Of course, he's sure staying up for nearly 48 hours didn't help either, but he had cases to solve. Standing up, he motioned for the HK800 model to follow him into the elevated office and shoved his hands into his hoodie to hide the fact that he was just a little bit shaky. Once inside the office, he immediately took a seat so he wasn't swaying where he stood.

"Whats up?" Connor asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"There's a case I need you to follow up on. We just got a report of a murder across town. Lots of that blue blood on the scene. Looking like another android gone rogue."

The young detective suppressed a sigh and nodded, pretty sure he looked extremely spacey right now. "I'll get right on it. Got a case file?"

"Not yet. Evidence and the scene itself is still pretty new. Forensics are at the scene now waiting for you and Robocop."

Nodding again, Connor stood up and turned towards the door. "I'm on it, boss."

"Connor." Fowler stood from his desk as well. "I appreciate your dedication to this job, but I don't need you pushing yourself to exhaustion, got it?"

"Got it." Connor threw him a smile and winked before leaving the office.

Collecting his keys, he holstered his gun and grabbed his coffee, taking a long swig of it, hoping that even if it was decaf, he could trick his brain into thinking it was the real thing. After downing the rest of it, he patted the android on the back who had been silent thus far.

"Well, Hank, I guess we should get going." He walked over to his car and paused. "Actually... think you could drive for me?"

"In all honesty, I was hoping that you would ask. Are you getting enough sleep?" Hank asked as he slipped into the drivers seat, Connor getting in as well.

"I've been sleeping fine, I just... wanted to catch up on some cases on our way."

Hank's bullshit detector went off. "That's all you've been doing for the past 45 hours. You also haven't eaten very much in that time span as well. I really think you should tell Fowler that you need to take some time to rest."

Connor wave his hand dismissively. "Come on Robocop. We have a crime scene to take care of. I'll have plenty of time to sleep later."

The android's LED circled yellow in concern, before turning in his seat to face the front. A warning of software instability popped up in his vision but he quickly dismissed it. He could ponder it later. When they arrived at the scene, Connor quickly jumped from the car. He needed to get up and move, otherwise he knew he was going to pass out.

He immediately got to work, pouring over the evidence that had been left for him to examine. Hank came up along side him and scanned the area, trying to determine how the murder took place. It took a while for Hank to piece everything together since it seems the forensic team took a large part of the evidence before they got there. When he had collected as much as he could, he turned to talk to Connor about his findings but found that he was no longer in the building.

Tilting his head, Hank turned to the nearest officer. "Have you seen Detective Anderson?"

The officer was startled from his thoughts and he looked at the prototype. "Oh he said he needed some air. Looked like he was having a bit of trouble standing. Probably the smell."

Hank frowned and quickly turned towards the exit. "Detective-" He began but he cut himself off as he saw Connor glance up at him before collapsing where he stood. Hank ran over to him and knelt down, calling for an ambulance.

"Detective Anderson." Hank leaned over him and placed his hand on the young man's chest, quickly scanning him to make sure he wasn't injured anywhere. His scans confirmed that he wasn't hurt, but extremely low in energy.

When the ambulance arrived to take him away, Hank made a move to stay behind and finish up with the crime scene. That was his priority. But a small error in his code made him move to get into the ambulance and go with them to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank's instability is all coming from Connor's inability to take care of himself. Still accepting prompts!


	17. High school Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus, Simon and Gavin are currently in a race to see who can win Connor over. Problem one, Connor is just a little on the oblivious side. Problem two, Richard, Connor's twin.

Connor looked up from his book that he was reading, to the three pairs of eyes that continued to look at him from across the lunch room. He couldn't understand what made him so interesting to them, but there they were, staring at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Markus, Simon, and Gavin were the three. Markus and Simon didn't even like Gavin but he was sitting right there.

Connor tried to duck behind his book again to get away from the staring. "Richard... why are they looking at me? Is there something on my face? My clothes?" He couldn't help the fear that crept into his voice. Most of the school thought he was weird to begin with and the bullies didn't hesitate to make him a main target.

Richard looked up from his food and glanced over at the trio who was looking at his twin. The three immediately looked away and pretended to be interested in something else when Richard fixed them all with a glare. He turned to look at Connor. "Want me to go over there and tell them to knock it off?"

Connor quickly shook his head. "No, no! It's okay... I don't wanna cause trouble."

His twin let out a huff and looked back at the three who seemed to be arguing among themselves now. One thing was for sure. They weren't going to lay a hand on Connor. After the two finished their lunch, Richard nudged Connor and motioned for him to follow to their next class. As they walked away, Connor looked back at the table only to find that the three had already left.

___

"Great now you've got his twin after us because you two couldn't stop your stupid doe eyes at Connor." Gavin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, glaring daggers at Markus and Simon.

Simon rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Please, you were practically drooling at the sight of him."

"Alright stop it." Markus interjected, trying to keep the peace because that's just what he did, even in the face of the current rivalry between the three.

That's right, all three of them were trying to be the one to ask Connor out first. So far it hadn't worked out too well. Gavin had a scowl on almost constantly, so Connor couldn't tell if he was about to get beaten up or not, Simon was too sweet and shy to ask Connor out to save his life, and Markus wasn't forward enough so all the flirting went right over Connor's head. Now Richard was after them.

Gavin let out a small groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Forget asking Connor out at this point, we won't be alive by next week."

"Well, I need to get to class. I'll talk to you later, Markus!" Simon smiled before turning away and heading towards his next class.

Markus waved his direction before glancing at Gavin. "If we make it to next week then I guess we'll see which of us three can be crowned as Connor's new boyfriend, hmm?" Markus gave him a small smirk.

Gavin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Simon doesn't even stand a chance. He hasn't even made a move."

Markus gave a shrug before walking off as well.

___

When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Connor and Richard went out front to wait for their dad to pick them up. Pausing for a moment Connor looked to the side of the building and seemed to perk up before he looked at Richard. Richard smirked and shook his head. "You don't have to ask me for permission. I won't chase him off."

Connor smiled and ran off to the side of the building. Not far away, Markus and Gavin saw him disappear around the corner and both of them exchanged curious glances before sneaking off after him. They had to admit, the did not expect Connor to be kissing Simon. In fact, their jaws dropped in shock and Gaving couldn't help the profanity that spilled from his lips.

"What the fuck, Simon!"

Connor and Simon ripped apart from each other, Simon looking a little sheepish and Connor looking mortified. Gavin was among the last people that he wanted to know about this.

Markus plucked Gavin's arm up and started pulling him away from the scene, a huge grin on his face. "We've been played, Gav, we've been played."

Connor's face was completely red and he looked like he was about to fall apart. He wanted the relationship to be a secret. He didn't want to deal with any more bullying. His thoughts were cut short when Simon pressed a kiss to his cheek again and smiled. 

"Don't worry about them." He was blushing slightly as well.

Connor smiled back and opened his mouth to respond when a horn honking caught him off guard.

"Come on, Connor!" Richard called out as he ran towards the car. Connor smiled at Simon once more before waving bye to him and running towards the car.

Simon gave a small, but triumphant smirk. Gavin and Markus thought he couldn't do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright a fluffy drabble, because there are some angsty ones coming up because my brain can only come up with angsty prompts consistently. I will take prompts still!


	18. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard feels inexplicably angry when Kamski gets close to Connor, but why?
> 
> I was half asleep when I wrote this so I apologize if most of it doesn't make any sense. I tried to piece this together.

Connor stepped out of the car and stood up, looking at the large house in front of him, unable to help the feeling of unease that settled within him. It had been a while since he had seen Kamski, though he can say he wasn't sure he liked him too well. After making him hold a gun to one of the Chloe's head, he didn't like that he was taken advantage of. But right now he needed help with an investigation.

"Connor?" Said android was startled from his thoughts as he looked at the one who had spoken. Richard walked over to him, his head tilting slightly, a frown settling on his features. "Are you alright? You seem to be lost in thought."

Smiling, the older android nodded his head and gave a small shrug. "I was just thinking back to when I first met Kamski."

"Oh, right. Hank told me about that." If it was possible, Richard's frown seemed to deepen. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

Ever since Connor had woke up the RK900 and he had decided that he wanted to be free, Richard had been extremely protective of Connor, occasionally even putting himself in harms way to make sure he stayed safe. Gavin had made an attempt to verbally attack them both when he saw them in the precinct, only to have Richard practically backing him against the wall, staring him down with the most cold eyes he could muster.

"Yeah, I've always wondered what would've happened if I pulled that trigger. Could I forgive myself?"

"Connor, you didn't, that's what's important." Richard placed a hand on Connor's shoulder and smiled.

He gave a small nod and headed toward the door. They did come here for a reason, after all. He knocked on the door and after a few moments, the door opened to reveal Chloe. She smiled wide whens she saw who it was. Connor had to admit, he was surprised that she had decided to stick with the former and now again CEO. The other two Chloe's had chosen to leave, but this one, the one Connor held the gun to, admitted that she wanted to stay.

"Connor! It's so good to see you again!" She moved aside to let them step in. "Please, come in. Elijah is currently working on something so I'll go fetch him."

"Thank you, Chloe." Connor returned her smile as she turned around to go get the billionaire.

Connor released a sigh and sat down as Richard crossed the room and looked around at all of the items that the CEO decided was decoration. The younger of the two curled his lip up in slight disgust. Kamski could use a little help with the decor.

"Connor, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Kamski asked as he walked in, a small smile playing on his lips as he wiped his hands of grime from whatever he had been working on. He glanced at the RK900 model and cocked his head slightly. "And you brought along a friend."

"My name is Richard." He said coolly.

"Glad to make your acquaintance."

"Can't exactly say the same."

Kamski raised his eyebrows and let out a small laugh. "I suppose I deserve that. Anyway, what can I assist you with today?"

"I was wondering if you could assist with an investigation. A recent virus has been released and downloaded into a few androids and it's passed from android to android when they interface. I was wondering if you could help us in neutralizing it."

"Of course, lets go to my office and we can look at what you have." Elijah turned on his heel and led the two androids to the other room.

Connor immediately got down to business and began showing the samples of the virus they were able to procure. Richard felt his system's heat up with an unfamiliar emotion as he watched Connor and the CEO work together, the emotion spiking whenever he saw Kamski nudge closer to Connor or place a hand on his shoulder. He frowned and tried to analyze the feeling to figure out what it was and why he was experiencing it.

As the day drew on, Connor could be seeing smiling widely as he excitedly talked about he close they were to cracking the code to the virus and curing all of the affected androids. Elijah turned to him and smiled as well, and Richard pin pointed the exact emotion. Without thinking, he stepped between the two and glared at the human.

Connor's LED flashed yellow worriedly. "Richard, is something wrong?"

"I..." Panic settled into his system as his own LED blinked red before settling back into blue. "I don't like him near you..."

Kamski, ever the sly one, smirked and tilted his head. "This is more than being protective of Connor, isn't it? You're Jealous."

"I am not." Richard seemed to curl in on himself ever so slightly as he tried to remove himself from the situation or change the topic.

"I think he's a keeper, Connor." The man chuckled before pulling the USB they had been working with from his computer. "Here, the computer finished creating the cure."

As Connor took the USB from the CEO, he briefly looked at Richard, feeling extremely flustered, but quickly tried to mask it and tugged slightly on the newer model's sleeve to get him to follow.

When they reached the car, Connor paused and looked back at the other android. "Were you actually jealous?"

"I... don't know. That was probably the feeling I was experiencing. I felt irrational anger whenever he was next to you."

Connor smiled a bit and reached out to him slowly, letting Richard meet him the rest of the way. When there hands met, Connor allowed his eyes to close as they began to interface with each other. Kamski threw them a high pitched whistle before yelling at them to get a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the way to my heart! I love to know what you guys love or what you'd like to see!


	19. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North wants to take a walk with Richard and things go a little wrong.

Richard twitched as he desperately fought to regain control over his systems, electricity surging through him and overloading many of his biocomponents. Errors were flashing in his systems, trying to call out out to North who he had been with only moments before when something was jabbed into his side from behind and currents of electricity spiked through him. He couldn't see so he tried to run through his diagnostic systems to repair the damage that had been done. He felt fear clutch at him, desperately hoping that North was okay.

___

Just a little while ago:

Connor and Richard exited the precinct and began walking home. Hank had told them to go on ahead of him since they both had been working around the clock and they looked like they needed a bit of charging. Connor agreed and dragged Richard out with him, making sure that he was going to leave as well. The younger android huffed and crossed his arms. He quite enjoyed working and didn't like it when people interrupted him. Connor pat him on the back and laughed.

"Come on, Rich. Don't look so glum. We'll rest up and get back to working tomorrow. Hank is right, we can't work constantly. We'll burn ourselves out."

Richard's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat but he nodded in acknowledgement. "I suppose."

"Hey you two!" North suddenly jogged up beside them and threw her arms around their shoulders as she got right in between them. "Just get off of work?"

Connor smiled and nodded. "Hank made us take a break."

Richard didn't respond, suddenly feeling a little flustered. He wouldn't admit it outright, but anyone who knew him would also know that he's been smitten with North since he laid eyes on her.

"Yeah, you two work too much, good thing someone is at least looking out for you. But hey, can I just borrow Richard for a bit?" She asked, a small pleading look in her eyes.

"Hank told us to go home and-"

"It won't be for long, I promise! I just wanna take a walk with him." North tried to fix Connor with her version of the puppy eyes and while she was good, she was no Connor and if it was anyone else, they probably wouldn't fall for it. But since it was Connor, he caved nearly instantly.

"Alright, Richard you wanna go and just catch up at home then?"

Richard blinked and looked between in the two next to him. "I uh... sure?"

North grinned victoriously and began dragging the newer model away down the sidewalk. As they continued to walk, slowing down a bit once they were a little ways away, he couldn't help but notice that North continued to hold his hand even as they were just casually walking. He was almost hesitant to break the silence, but he couldn't help it.

"May I ask what you wanted to walk with me for?"

The other couldn't help but laugh. "I just wanted to spend time with you. Is that okay?"

"I... suppose."

They lapsed into silence again, a small, content smile tugging on Richard's face as the walked. He cursed himself for getting too caught up in the moment not much long after, however, as suddenly he heard the approaching foot steps too late and then found himself on the ground moments later, his systems glitching and his vision completely cut out. All he heard was static muffled voices that he couldn't make out and yelling.

He hoped North was okay.

He wasn't sure how long he was disabled, but once his repair systems actually made it to his optical units and his hearing, clearing away the white noise and static, he saw North looking at him, terror in her eyes.

"North?"

"Oh my god... I thought you were dead! I didn't know what to do!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

Richard too the chance to look over her shoulders at the two men on the ground and unconscious. A smile played on his lips as he looked at them. North was such a bad ass. "North..."

"Yes they're still alive..." She said with a sigh.

"I wasn't going to ask anything about that. I just wanted to say that you're amazing."

She blinked, obviously caught off guard before she broke out into a wide smile. "I'm sure you're pretty amazing in a fight as well. Too bad they got the drop on you, I bet that would've been hot to see."

If androids could blush, he would definitely be blushing right now, his systems heating up at the compliment. "I... thanks."

"We should probably get you home so you can rest up... Hank and Connor are probably not going to be happy as it is."

"Probably wise..." He gave a grunt as he tried to stand, his movements stiff and jerky. "I may need to go see a repair technician. What did they hit me with?"

"A high voltage taser. I contemplated using it on them to see how they liked it before I realized how much electricity it must've been when he completely disabled you."

Richard smiled as North helped him home. Yes, he was absolutely smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pairing that I like with Richard. Yes I ship multiple people with both Richard and Connor, don't @ me.
> 
> Still accepting prompts!


	20. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Connor have spent a while with their foster dad, and they expect to be sent back to the orphanage soon.

Hank had been acting strangely for the past week and it was making Richard and Connor nervous. They had been living with the lieutenant for almost two years now and Richard kept saying that any day now they were going to be sent back to the orphanage because that's what always happened. They lived with someone for a while and were sent back because they didn't open up or they couldn't handle the twins.

Only this time, they had stayed with Hank for way longer than they had been with anyone previously. Richard knew they had long over stayed their welcome. He never left Connor's side anymore as if he was trying to protect him emotionally and prepare him to be abandoned again. With they're birthday coming up, it only made things worse. They were almost eleven and on their way into being considered not adoptable.

The twins held each other's hand as they watched their foster dad run around the house like he was preparing for something to happen. Connor had tried to ready himself for rejection again but he struggled to hold back his tears when he saw the concentrated gaze that seemed to be uninterested in the two boys.

Over the past year, Hank had shown them love they hadn't had much chance to experience, indulging in their interests and buying them toys or something for a hobby that they wanted to try. Richard himself had tried not to get caught up in the longing, but he couldn't help it when something would be given to him so freely, like Hank had wanted them to be happy. Now the younger twin felt like it was all about to be ripped away.

Connor gave his hand a squeeze and laid his head on Richard's shoulder, sniffling a bit.

Richard nudged him a bit. "We'll be okay. We still have each other, right?"

"Yeah..." He gave a small nod and sat up, hugging his small stuffed dog that he had fallen in love with.

From across the room, Sumo had gotten up and moved closer to the twins, sensing their distress and curling up around them with his massive frame. Connor smiled and began petting him lightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sumo..." He mumbled quietly.

Over the next few days, as their birthday got closer, Hank seemed to get more and more nervous, almost ignoring them completely besides getting them ready for school, or making them food. On the night of their birthday, after they got home from school, Connor broke down in tears.

"Nobody loves us! They j-just keep us for a little bit, but they don't care." He curled up on his bed and hug his legs to his body.

Richard crawled next to him and clung to him, trying to hold back his own tears.

Not long after when Hank came home from work, he looked like he was buzzing with excitement, and Richard was angry at him for it. When he walked into the twins shared room, he had a huge smile on his face that instantly faded when he saw the tear stained faces of the boys.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He knelt down in front of them, genuine concern flashing across his face.

"A-are... we leaving now?" Connor asked quietly.

"Leaving?" Hank looked between the two, baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Are we going back... you know, to the orphanage?" Richard tried to glare at him, but hurt and sadness was all that was on his face.

"Going back..? Why would you be going back? Jesus, is that what you thought for the past few days? That I was just gonna send you back?" He moved forward and pulled both of them into a hug, sighing in defeat. "I'm so sorry, I should've been paying attention more."

Connor sniffled and peaked up at him, shy, but curious. "Why were you ignoring us so much?"

Another sigh and the lieutenant pulled away. "I wasn't trying to ignore you. I was nervous about how I was going to reveal my surprise."

The twins instantly perked up. "Surprise?" They asked in unison.

Hank laughed. He could never get tired of that. "Of course I've got a surprise, it's your birthdays after all."

He pulled out an envelope and peeled it open, pulling out a small stack of papers. "Now, I wanted permission... from both of you. We can't be a family, unless you'll let me be part of it."

He set down the papers in two stacks, one of them had Richard's name on it and the other, Connor's.

"I told the social worker that I wanted to ask you two first. Do you two want me to adopt you?"

Connor burst into tears again and threw his arms around Hank's neck, while Richard looked at him in surprise, his own tears forming. He had to admit, he never in his wildest dreams saw this coming. He wiped at his eyes to try and stop the tears, but he was unsuccessful. Before long, Hank pulled him into the hug as well and he didn't let go.

"I still don't have an answer."

Connor began quickly nodding his head against the older man's shoulder and Richard looked at him and let out a small laugh as he nodded as well. Hank's smile grew. He was glad he found these boys. Not only did they need him, but he needed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested previously was more Dad Hank and his two young sons, Richard and Connor.
> 
> Send me more requests!


	21. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard seeks comfort after seeing something that he never wants to happen.

"Shoot him. Do it now." Richard winced as he held the gun in his hand, aiming it at the slumped figure of Connor.

Weakly, Connor lifted his head and looked at Richard in the eye. "Don't do it Rich... She can't control you anymore."

Amanda walked forward and turned her nose up at he sorry sight of the ex-deviant hunter. "Quiet. You failed your task and now the newest model is here to replace you and your failure."

Richard's LED cycled red and stayed there, finding that he was unable to move the gun away from aiming at Connor. He didn't even remember how he had gotten here or where he had gotten the gun. So many questions popped into his head. How did he get here? What was going on? Why was Amanda here?

"Pull the trigger and be done with it, RK900. He is of no use to us anymore."

Sudden clarity entered Richard's head. Of course! He was a machine and in front of him was a deviant. Steeling himself he leveled the gun to Connor's head, all emotion leaving his face.

Connor's expression sifted in to that of acceptance and he looked Richard in the eye. "I forgive you."

And with that Richard pulled the trigger.

___

Richard jolted awake and frantically looked around himself, trying to get his bearings. Tears were streaming down his face as he sat up, trembling where he sat. "C-Connor?"

He looked at his surroundings, understanding that he was at Hank's house. Calming himself he pulled more and more information from around him. He was in sleep more, his systems were showing that everything was alright despite the fact that his stress level is almost dangerously high, and the most important fact: He was at home.

Standing up from the couch, he made his way to the room that Hank and cleared out for Connor. Connor, ever the giving type, had offered for Richard to stay in the room with him, but the younger android and told him that he would rather not for now.

Now he found himself standing outside Connor's room hesitant to enter without permission. He was also scared that what he saw was real and that Connor was not on the other side of the door. Taking a moment to let his systems slow down, he reached for the door nob and pushed open the door, walking in. His eyes scanned the room before landing on a figure laying on the bed, a soft blue glow pulsing slowly letting anyone who saw him know that he was in sleep mode.

All at once, Richard felt a sense of calm and relief wash over him before he made his way over to the sleeping android. "Connor."

Rousing himself from sleep mode, said android opened his eyes and looked at the one who had entered his room.

"Richard?" Connor looked at him, confused before he noticed the tear streaks down the other's face. "Richard, whats wrong?"

He sat up and immediately pulled him onto the bed to sit him down.

"I had what I believe is called a nightmare." He said matter-of-factly. "I'm alright now. I apologize, I shouldn't have woken you up."

Richard moved to stand up again but was stopped by Connor. "Don't apologize for that. It's okay to need comfort."

Hesitating for a moment, Richard frowned before speaking again. "I killed you... Amanda made me pull the..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, his eyes tearing up again. "I had to make sure it wasn't real. That you were still here."

Connor visibly flinched at the mention of Amanda before letting out a sigh. "She can't control us anymore. Cyberlife's programs have been purged from both mine and your systems. We're free."

Nodding, the younger looked down a his hands. "I know. I'm sorry for bothering you." He stood up and headed towards the door before pausing when he felt Connor grab his hand.

"Stay." Connor said simply and pulled him back into the bed.

Richard blinked once before settling down next to him, slowly wrapping his arms around the other. He felt himself longing to continue to hold Connor forever, but he'd settle for the few hours that he'd get for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than usual. I just wanted to write Richard needing comfort and snuggling with Connor.


	22. Dragon Age AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dragon Age AU drabble based on art I saw from Sarcasticasides on tumblr

Hank woke with a start, squinting his eyes in the darkness of his home before sitting up, a few bottles of alcohol falling to the floor as he did so. He stood up and huffed, as a knock at the door made he realize why he had woken up. Some sorry asshole was at his door. Walking over to it, he opened it up and blinked in surprise when he saw a man in blue mage's robes, the symbol of the Chantry adorning the front.

"Good morning Seeker. My name is Connor. I'm the mage sent by the Chantry. I've been assigned to you to assist with tracking down apostates."

Hank groaned and pressed his hand against his head, a headache forming quickly. "I'm sorry, I don't work with mages."

Hesitating for a moment, Connor let his posture change to seem less forceful. "I understand that some people are uncomfortable around mages..."

"I am perfectly comfortable, now take your magic wielding ass and go."

"I really do apologize, Seeker, but I must insist."

"Your insistence is duly noted, now scram."

Connor produced a scroll when the other man continued to protest. "The Templars insist as well."

Sighing, Hank snatched the scroll from his hand and tucked it away before shaking his head. "Give me two minutes."

Giving a small nod, Connor stepped out of the doorway and waited outside for him to follow. While he waited, he allowed himself a small moment to conjure some flames in his hands, watching it dance between his fingers.

"Can you not do that around me? Maker help me." Hank said loudly, startling Connor from his thoughts.

"I apologize, Seeker. I'll try to keep it to a minimum." He straightened and led him down the path towards two horses. "There is a need to get control of the mages. The Chantry is afraid of an uprising."

"And why is this my problem?" Hank muttered in an annoyed tone.

"You were once praised for quashing many mages' attempts to run away or starting their own rebellion within the circle. They wanted to bring you back in and they've assigned me to help you in hunting them down."

Hank sighed and adjusted his sword. "Yeah well those days are behind me. Not sure how much use I'm gonna be anymore."

"I believe you have more use than you might think, Seeker." Connor attempted a smile at the other, throwing the said Seeker off his game slightly.

"More use than I might think, right..." He muttered darkly, mounting the horse. "Lead the way."

Connor mounted his horse as well and took off with Hank tailing right behind him. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small dragon age au drabble to see if anyone is interested to see more. Please let me know if you are. I might write more dragon age au drabbles without requests anyway tho.


	23. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard finds something he wants

Richard stood up from his desk and adjusted his clothes before accessing the time in his database. It was just about time for him to get off work and he had just finished filing the report on the case he and Reed had just solved. He glanced over to the said detective who was nursing a cold cup of coffee as he continued finishing up another report.

"Detective Reed. I'm just letting you know, I have finished filing my reports so I will be heading home."

Gavin looked up from his terminal, obviously exhausted. "Yeah, sure. Have a good night I guess. I'm gonna be heading home soon too."

Richard gave him a small nod of his head before turning towards the exit and stepping out into the cold night air. He was grateful that certain updates let him feel in a way, and he was pretty sure that the cold air was his favorite feeling. He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing on his way home.

As he continued his walk home, he paused, hearing a small noise near him. He looked around for the source when he happened again, noting that it was the meow of a cat. Moving towards where his sensors said the noise was coming from, a small box came into view. As he moved closer to it and peeked over the edge, he was greeted by the sight of a small orange kitten huddled in the corner of the box for warmth. An information box popped into the corner of his vision informing him that the temperature of the feline was approaching too low and with the chill in the air, it would definitely not survive the night.

Something akin to panic settled in his systems as he considered his options. He needed to take it some place warm, but it was too late at night and no rescue shelter would be open right now. Carefully picking up the small creature, he held it close to his chest and activated his heating protocol to help keep it warm. Once he was assured that the kitten was alright, he set off home, glancing don every now and then to see that it was looking back up at him. He was sure his thirium pump skipped a beat. Then it mewed at him.

He felt the corner of his lip twitch upward in a small smile. An illogical urge came over him to talk to the small kitten. Still very unused to deviancy, he pushed the urge aside and continued his trek home. When he finally reached the front door, a realization hit him.

How would hank react to the kitten? Would he want a cat staying with them? Richard could reason with him and tell him that he would take the small creature to the rescue shelter as soon as they were open. He hesitated for a moment longer before he decided to hide the cat. He opened his jacket a bit and tucked it safely inside before zipping it up. Once he was sure that the kitten was secure, he opened the door.

Connor was standing in the kitchen dutifully making Hank a healthy dinner. Pausing what he was doing, the slightly older android looked up and smiled. "Hey, Rich! Could you go grab Hank? Dinner is almost done."

"Alright, one moment." He turned and walked down the hall, knocking on the door to the human's room.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Came Hank's reply. Richard had been about to say something in response, but the door opening cut him off. "Oh, welcome home Richard. Just get off?"

He nodded. "Yes, I decided to walk home instead of take a cab."

"Well glad you got home safe." Hank blinked when he thought he saw the jacket on Richard move. "Richard is something in your jacket?"

"No." He responded probably a little too quickly. A small mew proved him a liar and a look of shame over came his features.

"Was that a cat?"

"I..." He cut himself off and unzipped his jacket, revealing the small feline that had been hiding. Pulling it out of his jacket, he shamefully showed it to Hank. "I promise I'll take it to the rescue shelter tomorrow. It was going to die if I did not intervene. It was just sitting there on the sidewalk in a box."

Hank's features softened and he smiled. "You want to keep it, don't you?"

Richard opened his mouth to say no, but a notice in his vision informed him that the correct answer was yes. He looked down as he responded. "Yes."

A laugh left the Lieutenant's mouth. "You know, if I'm being honest, I did not expect you to say yes. And for you to look like it's a bad thing to want something." Crossing his arms, he tilted his head. "You can keep it. But you'll be buying the food and taking care of it."

The android looked up in shock before looking down at the cat.

"You think of a name?"

"Well since I'm sure it's a girl, I think I'll name her Mila." Richard said, choosing the name quickly.

"Mila it is. We should go show Connor the new family member."

Richard felt another smile coming on. He found a new favorite feeling. The soft fur of cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let my boy Richard be soft.  
> Still looking for prompts! Send them on over!
> 
> *Edit* guys you know what I realized? Since i don't headcanon rk900 to be taller than Connor, he's actually shorter than Hank as well.


	24. More Than Your Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is insecure and Markus tries to help. RK1K

Connor sighed as he finally stepped through the door into his and Markus' home, setting down his work. He had had a long day at work dealing with an android protest and being on the receiving end of multiple hate speeches and threats. He didn't want to admit it, but things like that got to him and made him a little fearful. Exhaling, he tried to relieve the built up stress before pausing, hearing the soft sound of music coming from the other room. As he approached and opened the door, sure enough there sat Markus, playing on the piano a soft melody that seemed to help relax the younger android.

He moved silently over to the other man and sat on a chair, letting his eyes close as he let the music wash over him. A smile grew on his face as he just sat and listened. His peaceful moment, however, was short lived as the music suddenly came to a halt. Opening his eyes, he frowned and looked to where Markus was sitting and looking at him with a knowing smile.

Connor suddenly felt a little sheepish. "Why did you stop?"

"Welcome home." Came Markus' reply. "Did you have a good day at work?"

Frowning that his question went unanswered, he moved on. "The protests are getting to me."

"There will always be people who hate us. That fact is a sad reality, but we can rise above that and be better than them."

Connor mulled over the statement. Why did Markus always have such wise words he could just spout out? "Alright, well I sorta answered your question, even though I asked first. Why did you stop playing?"

"Because I wanted to ask you about your day." Markus got up and moved closer to him, settling down next to him and pulling him close. "And to love you."

A smile played on the newer model's lips as he moved in, pressing a kiss to the other's lips. "It's much appreciated. I could really use the love right now."

Slipping his hand into Connor's, he began interfacing with him, pressing their forehead's together as they let each other experience the day that they had. Markus frowned when they pulled away.

"That bad?" Markus asked, hurt in his eyes that Connor had to experience all of that hate still. Sure that's what Markus had to deal with especially during the fight for android rights, but it hurt so much more seeing his lover go through that. Seeing the man that fought so hard against his programming that tried to take him back over to stop the revolution, get rocks thrown at him or hateful words yelled at him.

"It's not that bad, I can deal with it." Connor said with a smile.

"You shouldn't have to deal with it." Markus frowned and looked away. "We fought for this and many people accept us now, except for a few. I wish I knew why they hate us so much."

"Many of them still think we are stealing their jobs, but a lot of us aren't even doing the same jobs anymore. I don't understand."

Markus let out a small huff before standing up. "Come here." He stated, taking Connor's hand.

"Where..?" Connor started as he was drug to his feet.

"Come play the piano with me."

Connor hesitated before pulling his hand out of Markus'. "I can't play."

Markus was startled when Connor pulled away from him. "What do you mean? I've been teaching you."

"And I'm no good. I hate it when I play. It sounds choppy and inconsistent. I wasn't made to play an instrument." Connor pulled himself away a little further, curling in on himself a bit.

"What do you mean you weren't made to play an instrument? Did you just say that most of the androids aren't in the same profession that they were made for? We can learn new things Con-"

"Except for me!" He yelled, startling both himself and Markus. He quieted himself. "I'm.. I'm still working with the police force. I don't know how to do anything else.... I can't do anything else."

"Connor." Markus got serious suddenly, slowly approaching the other and slipping his hand back into the other's. "Is Amanda back?"

They had deleted the Amanda AI when they raided the Cyberlife tower and freed the remaining androids. Connor had expressed fear of her returning anyway, but Markus has tried to assure him. He remembered Connor telling him about how he was able to find the back door and free himself from Cyberlife, but Amanda was still there telling him how useless he was until she was deleted from his software. She told him how he could never be free and do what he wanted.

"What? No... She's still gone." He gave Markus' hand a squeeze.

Markus couldn't explain the immense relief he felt when Connor said that. "Then where is this coming from?"

"I feel stuck. I don't feel free..." He frowned. "I still feel bound to my program. Not in the terminate the revolution kinda way, but the I was designed to assist the police." He finished, trying to laugh a little to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Connor, you feel stuck because you have emotions now. You aren't the only android who feels like they can't leave behind what they are. It doesn't have to be a bad thing. Do you enjoy the work you do as a detective?"

"I do. I really do."

"That isn't your program, Connor. You're program doesn't make you enjoy the things that you do, it makes you do the task. But that is you, feeling the enjoyment out of what you do. You aren't bound to your program, you can learn new things."

Frowning, Connor looked away.

Markus reached over and pressed play on a small music player. "Instead of playing the piano, let's dance."

"Markus..." Connor started to protest but the other held up his hand.

"Not buts or 'I can't do that either'. I will lead and you can just follow." Without any further words, Markus took Connor's hand and began to leave him in a slow dance around the room. As the song slowed to an end, Connor laid his head on Markus' shoulder.

"I love you, Markus."

"I love you too, Con." He answered with a small chuckle. The process would be slow, but he would show Connor that he could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep sending Prompts my way!


	25. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter that goes over a little of what happened before Hank adopted the twins. The AU where Hank takes in the twins Richard and Connor.

Lightning flashed outside followed by a loud crack of thunder. A small squeak of fear could be heard from under the bed of one of the twins. Connor sat curled up in a ball, trying to hide from the storm outside. Both Richard and their foster dad weren't at home right now. Hank was finishing up with some work he had and Richard had told him to go on home since he was staying behind at school for a while.

Connor was home alone right now and at 9 years old, he was fairly terrified of the thunder. He desperately wished that Richard was here right now. His twin always helped him through it. Another crack of thunder tore a sob from Connor's throat as he clung to his pillow and trembled in fear. Sumo whined from outside his room, scratching at the door to try and get to him after hearing his distress. He would open the door for the canine, but he was too scared.

Every now and then, the lightning would flash and the light would cast shadows that moved along his walls. They looked like hands reaching out. Connor clenched his eyes shut and pulled the blanket over his head to block as much as he could out. He was going to get through this.

____

Richard had stayed behind at school to assist with the clean up from an event that had happened earlier that day. Glancing outside, he saw that rain had begun to pour down. He started to turn away from the window, brushing off that fact when lightning caught his attention.

"Connor..." Richard breathed out his twin's name, concern taking over. He knew how bad he did with severe storms.

Turning back around, he quickened his pace so he could get done sooner. He needed to get home soon, remembering that Hank had told them that he wouldn't be home until late. Finishing a little while later, Richard found one of the teachers.

"I finished with the clean up in my assigned room, may I go home now?" He tried to make his voice inflect a sense of urgency.

"Alright, head on home. Thanks for the help today, Richard."

He nodded and gathered his things before all but running out the door. The walk home was almost too slow, but he shook off the feeling and tried to go faster. He had to be there for Connor. When he finally got home, he used the key Hank had given to both of the twins and pushed open the door.

"Connor?" Richard called out, running to their shared room. "Connor where are you?"

Their room appeared empty, but he noted that the blanket was missing off the top of Connor's bed. He looked around before peeking under the bed, finding a lump under the missing blanket. Carefully, he moved under the bed before trying again, softer this time. "Connor?"

The lump shifted and the blanket was pulled away, revealing Connor's face. "Richard!"

With some effort and difficulty, he threw himself at his twin, bumping his head in the process. The pain was quickly forgotten, however, as he enjoyed the relief that washed over him now that Richard was with him.

"I came home as fast as I could when I saw the storm outside..."

All that came as a reply was a sniffle and the tightening of his arms around the other. They sat there under the bed for a long time, Connor eventually passing out due to exhaustion from crying. Richard followed soon after, still holding onto him, refusing to let go.

After a while, Hank finally got home. He couldn't believe that the precinct made him stay so late. They knew he had kids he needed to watch over. Shaking his head, he set his keys down on the counter before deciding he should check on the boys. They didn't call him, so he assumed that they were alright.

Walking into their room, he noted immediately, and with great alarm that both of their beds were empty. "Connor? Richard?" He called out, uncertainty in his voice.

Sumo lifted his head from his spot next to one of the beds and let out a small boof. He stood up to reveal blankets sticking out from under the bed. Kneeling down, Hank gently pulled the covers away and saw the twins laying on the floor under the bed and asleep. Hank felt relief come over him and he smiled softly. He thought about waking them to get them into the actual beds, but he decided against it. They looked comfortable and he didn't want to disturb them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still love me some prompts.


	26. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin woke up on the wrong side of the bed and Richard happened to be his target for the day.

Gavin was pissed. Now that usually doesn't say a lot for the grumpy detective but right now he was sure he was going to yell at some in at a moment's notice. Of course he goes through the station doors and what is the first thing he sees? That stupid piece of shit plastic that was assigned to him as his partner. Oh what he wouldn't give to put it out of his misery.

Said android was currently sitting at his desk, most likely finishing up the report of the case they closed yesterday. Gavin had dumped the report on him since he decided that he didn't want to do it and the machine had to be useful for something.

Hank and Connor weren't at the precinct yet, thank god for that. Gavin moved to his desk and set down, mentally daring his new partner to say something to him. He wanted a reason to yell at the toaster. When his ass hit the chair, Richard looked up, a small smile on his lips to try and seem friendly. He knew that Gavin needed a bit of warming up to.

"Good morning, Detective Reed."

"Fuck you, toaster. You don't deserve to have a job at this fucking precinct, or any precinct for that matter." Gavin sneered, his gaze lifting to look at him.

A look of surprise flashed onto Richard's face before it turned into one of confusion. "Androids have the right to obtain jobs now-"

"Yeah well they shouldn't!"

Richard's LED flashed red for a moment before turning back to the blue. He turned in his seat to continue the report, trying to ignore the harsh words. A little while later, Hank and Connor arrived, though they did not stay long. Almost as soon as they sat down, Fowler called them into his office to provide them with a new case. Once they were gone again, Gavin let out a sight of relief.

A few hours later, a cup of hot coffee was set down in front of him by none other than Richard. "A peace offering. I realize that we both got off on the wrong foot and I'd like to start over."

Richard looked at stoic as ever, keeping eye contact with Gavin as the detective fixed him with a scowl on his face. Standing up, Gavin grabbed the coffee and splashed the hot liquid on the other. Startled, the android took a step back, his LED now fixed in a red color.

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your coffee."

The entire precinct suddenly got quiet as they all focused on the two. Chris looked like he was about to intervene when they were a again shocked into silence when Richard suddenly started crying. Now it wasn't over dramatic crying where one would be wailing. No, this was silent tears falling down Richard's face, his LED continuing to cycle red. Gavin certainly was not expecting him to fucking start crying of all things. His mouth opened and closed, still in shock, as he tried to come up with something to say.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Gavin suddenly wanted to kill himself right then and there as he hear Hank's voice boom through the station. As he rounded the corner with Connor, he turned to look at them, a guilty look on his face. Connor looked between the two, his eyes wide in surprise before turning into an expression of anger.

"What did you do?"

"I..." Gavin tried and failed to come up with anything to say.

Connor scoffed before taking Richard by the arm and leading him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. As the disappeared, Gavin could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, knowing that a shit storm was going to come from Hank.

"You wake up one the wrong side of the bed, Gavin." Hank asked, his voice exasperated and filled with the disappointment of a father.

Hesitantly, the detective looked Hank in the eyes, his expression filled with regret that he most certainly also felt. "I didn't mean to... make him cry. Fuck how... how is he even capable..."

Hank released a sigh as if he's had to explain this multiple times already. "Because he's alive and he feels things just as much as you and I do. I should honestly be yelling at your ass for making him cry, but frankly, I'm tired of having to deal with this all the fucking time. Make it up to him, Gavin. He deserves it."

After Hank left him alone, Gavin sat down in his chair to think about what he'd done and potentially how he could fix it. Maybe androids really were alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Richard be a soft boy. Even stoic characters can cry. Send me prompts!


	27. Comfort Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter. Will Gavin be able to make it up to Richard?

It had been a week since Gavin had yelled at Richard. A week of suspension from Fowler. A week of nothing but regret. He couldn't help the feeling of guilt that gnawed at him. It felt like it was eating him a alive and some nights he couldn't even sleep. He felt sick to his stomach. He needed to fix this. On the fourth night of mentally exhausting himself, he hesitantly picked up his phone and scrolled through the DPD contacts before his eyes settled on Connor's. Taking a deep breath he hit call button.

The answer was nearly instantaneous. "What do you want?" Connor asked. He did very well covering up the anger in his voice, but Gavin caught on readily enough. He was still mad at the detective for making his brother cry.

"I uh... wanted to ask. Is there something Richard enjoys? I don't know... like a hobby? Or... something else?" Gavin could feel his stomach twisting in a knot. Talking to Connor, which he had tried to avoid at all costs before, was giving him a bit of anxiety.

"Cats." Connor answered quickly, as if he needed no time to think about it. "He likes cats. He even has a cat."

"He likes cats!" Gavin said, almost sounding a little too excited. He could work with this. He had cats too. Three of them to be exact. He nodded to himself and released a small sigh, releasing some of his stress with it. "Alright. Thanks Connor."

"You're... Welcome?" Connor said, obviously confused at the actually joy he heard in Gavin's voice when he discovered what Richard liked. "You better not hurt him again, Gavin. I mean it."

"I got it..." Gavin replied, a slight tremor in his voice.

That seemed to catch Connor off guard a bit as there was silence on the other end for a moment. "Okay. Have a good night, Detective."

Without answering, he hung up, feeling his anxiety rise again. He tossed his phone on the bed and brought a hand down his face as he took a deep breath. He could do this. He's going to go to the precinct tomorrow and make amends with Richard. He didn't work tomorrow so he could catch Richard at the end of his shift.

Calming himself as much as he could, he glanced at the clock and frowned when he realized it was already 5am. With a resigned sigh, he marched into the kitchen and made himself a pot of coffee. He was definitely going to finish the whole damn thing. By the time the afternoon rolled around, he was dead on his feet.

Gavin made another pot of coffee before he jumped in his car and headed to the precinct, a special package along for the ride. When he arrived at the, he glanced at his watch and let out a small sigh. It was a simple apology. He could do this. He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed since he began dozing off, but movement from his side caused him to blink back to the present.

Sitting up, he looked out his window and saw Richard, Connor, and Hank leaving at the same time. Gavin's hands began to sweat as he took at deep breath. Hank wasn't gonna kill him, he just needed to apologize and they would start over.

'But Richard already offered to start over. And you threw coffee in his face.' He told himself, hesitating as he looked down in his lap. He shook his head and opened the door. He was going to do this and he was going to get it right this time.

All three of them froze when they saw Gavin get out of his car, Richard's LED immediately flashing red before turning back to blue. The young detective flinched at the reaction as his hand went to the back of his neck nervously. "Uh hey. I uh... wanted to apologize, and I brought something to show you as a peace offering."

Richard's LED turned yellow as he tilted his head to process the situation. He acted so much like Connor it was almost freaky.

"I... I'm sorry." He said.

Hank pat Richard on the back before putting arm around Connor's shoulders, leading him away from the scene. "We'll be in the car, alright?"

Gavin waited for them to get out of earshot, though he was still sure Connor could hear them, before he continued. "I hear from a reliable source that you like cats. So I thought I'd bring my cats for you to meet as a sort of a peace offering."

He turned around and opened his door, pulling out a small pet carrier. He opened the door, revealing three cats and presented them to Richard. Said android's eyes were wide in surprise as he was offered the cats. He looked up at Gavin as if silently asking for permission to hold one of them.

"Go on, they don't bite. They aren't nearly as much of an asshole as I am." He said with a slight snort.

After hesitating for a few moments, Richard carefully picked up the gray one, his hand running down her back as she began to purr.

"That's Lola. She's the one that likes to cuddle the most." Gavin stated, almost eagerly. Looking up into the androids face, he saw tears again. Shit. "Fuck. I... Did she hurt you?" Panic immediately gripped his heart. Hank would have his head. Connor would terminate him. Those thoughts were cut short when he saw a smile through the tears.

"No, she didn't hurt me." Richard said. "I don't know why I'm crying. I love your cats so much."

Hank decided to reappear at that exact moment and place a hand on Richard's shoulder. "It just means you're overwhelmed, son. Crying tends to happen, whether you be sad or happy, if you're overwhelmed."

"Thank you, Detective Reed. I forgive you and hope that we can work together a little better now."

"Yeah... and Tin-... I mean Richard. Call me Gavin, okay?"

"Alright, Gavin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could potentially be seen as Reed900? Though don't expect that ship too much.


	28. Enemies... to Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin once again shows how much of an asshole he can be, but this time it makes Connor cry. Can he fix it?
> 
> I know I already made a story about Gavin making Richard cry, but this was requested as a prequel to Christmas Lights, showing how Gavin started to fix his view on androids and fix his view on Connor in particular.

"Where is he!?" Gavin yelled out, gripping a cup of decaf coffee. "Where is Connor!"

"Gavin, calm down, why do you want to know where Connor is?" Chris asked, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders to try and get him to focus.

"That little shit changed the coffee machine and it's only giving me decaf! I know he did it, now where is he." He asked again, his voice getting dangerously low.

"How do you know he did it?"

"Because he doesn't like me, that's why!"

Chris sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes shutting as he tried to think this through like Gavin. "That's not like Connor to do something like that."

"It's not like me to do what?" Connor asked as he suddenly appeared, his head tilted the way that makes it distinctly him.

"You little fucker, you changed the coffee machine to give me only decaf!" Gavin raised his voice again, pushing past Chris to get into Connor's face.

"Detective, the machine has been broken for a-"

"Shut up! I don't care about that stupid machine anymore. Seems like both you and it have something in common, huh? You're both stupid pieces of trash machines that are broken since they don't seem to work on their primary function anymore."

Connor physically flinched back at being called a broken machine, hurt radiating in his eyes at the comment. "Detective..-"

"Stop fucking talking like I gave you permission. Now go fix whatever you did to that fucking machine and stay out of my way."

"I'm not someone you can just order around, Gavin." Connor said, dropping the 'detective' niceties. His eyes almost filled with tears, though he was fighting it off as best as he could.

"So you're just deciding to ignore an order?"

"I did not ignore it, Gavin. I acknowledge your request and I refused to follow it."

"So you're just another machine for the scrap heap? Too bad you have rights now, otherwise I'd gladly take you there right now. I'd love to see you get crushed by one of those machines."

"Alright that's enough!" Chris pulled Gavin away in an attempt to quell the argument right then and there, but the damage had already been done. A tear fell down Connor's face, and then another one, and another one.

The android wrapped his arms around himself and backed away, his legs bumping against Hank's desk when he went too far. Now Tina had to admit, she didn't really like androids at first. Not to say she hated them, they were just... there. But seeing Gavin practically back Connor into a corner and make him cry made her upset. "What the fuck, Gav?"

She immediately went over to Connor and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and trying to calm him down. Hank walked in at that moment, coffee in hand from a place just down the street, and his eyes looking from person to person as he tried to decipher what the fuck had just happened. When he saw the tears falling down Connor's face and almost everyone glaring at Gavin, Hank felt his blood boil over.

"Reed, I swear to fuck, I'm going to kick your ass into the fucking sun-"

"It's alright, Lieutenant." Connor wiped at his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He smiled at Tina in thanks and moved around to sit at his terminal. "Nothing to continue the yelling over."

Hank shut his mouth, but didn't stop glaring at Gavin for the rest of the day. Gavin, on the other hand, could feel eyes on him at all times as he tried to do his work. Guilt, like a disease, kept eating away at him. Even Tina, his best friend, defended the fucking robot. As soon as the time to clock out hit, the detective was gone, not wanting to run into Hank or Connor on his way out.

At home, guilt continued to eat at him and even his cats deemed him as unworthy of their attention, as if they knew how much of an asshole he had been. Connor's just a machine, though! It's just an elaborate ruse to let your guard down. He shook his head. Connor's emotion was so genuine, you couldn't just fake that. He knew he had to fix this, otherwise he was in a long bumpy road of possible silent treatment from his friends and death glares from Hank. Connor wouldn't probably ever even look his way again let alone speak to him. And for some reason that made his heart twinge in discomfort.

He headed out to the store to figure out how he was going to apologize.

The next day, Gavin had a small box tucked under his arm as he headed inside the precinct, quietly heading to his desk and sitting down, avoiding everyone's gaze. He set the box down and sat back in his chair before glancing at the time. Only a few minutes before Hank and Connor would be arriving. His leg bounced nervously as he counted the seconds. When the two finally arrived and took their seats, Gavin waited for the most opportune moment to approach Connor, which meant waiting until Hank left his desk to go to the bathroom or something. That moment arrived about two hours later.

Gavin's eyes followed the retreating form of the Lieutenant before standing up slowly and walking over Connor's desk, the box in hand. He cleared his throat and saw Connor flinch as he did yesterday. He grimaced and frowned at the response, knowing that he fully deserved the guilt he was feeling.

"I uh..." Gavin started, noticing that the entire office was staring at him, ready to intervene if the need arose. 

"I... wanted to apologize." He said quickly, before he chickened out. He placed the box on Connor's desk and looked away. "And I uh... got you a little something to go with the apology."

He could hear whispers all around him, his heart pounding in his chest, hoping that Connor would accept his apology. The silence continued to drag on as Connor opened the box and pulled out a small plant, his LED cycling yellow as he looked over it.

"A peace lily." Connor said quietly, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah I uh... figured you could use something to decorate your desk."

"Thank you... Gavin." Connor looked up at him and smiled widely. "And I forgive you. Should we start over?"

Connor cocked his head to the side and the only thought in Gavin's mind was 'Fuck he looks cute.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Tina would stand up for androids. I've seen people make her an absolute dick to androids simply because she's friends with Gavin, but I feel like she was more along for the ride and didn't necessarily have the same views as Gavin did.
> 
> But anyway, here is what happened before the chapter Christmas Lights and before Gavin and Connor got together.


	29. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been over ten years since the twins came into Hank's life and now they were finally graduating. Hank has some realizations about this fact.

It was finally happening. After all these years and it was finally happening. And Hank still couldn't believe it. Up on the stage, the school principal was finishing up his speech before looking down at the podium, and announcing the first name on the list.

"Connor Anderson."

Connor walked up onto the stage and over to the awaiting representative who handed him his diploma. He was smiling wide as his eyes scanned the crowd to lock eyes with his father. Hank could see the unshed tears in his eyes as he turned away to walk off the stage so he could move out of the way for the next name on the list.

"Richard Anderson."

As his name was called, Richard walked up and accepted his diploma as well. A smile was on his lips as well as he stepped down the stairs. Moving to take his seat, he looked up to Hank and his eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter with his smile, his expression filled with endless gratitude. Hank smiled back, his hand coming up to wipe the tears from his face. He was a proud father of two amazing boys who thought that they didn't stand a chance of being adopted. Here they were now, just over ten years after they entered Hank's life and changed everything for the better.

Hank could see that Connor was getting a little fidgety in his seat and the older man couldn't help but chuckle. Connor never was able to sit still very readily. A deep pain in his heart started to settle in and he began to realize what this meant. His boys were now grown up and they wouldn't be living with him forever. Would they continue to stay close to each other's side? They were like two peas in a pod. Nearly inseparable they were. Would they move far away or stay close?

The ceremony came to a close and Hank stood with the rest of the parents, making his way out of the auditorium, standing to the side as he waited for his sons to make there way out as well. He leaned against the wall and heaved out a deep sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to mull over what would happen in the near future. He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dad!" Connor slammed into him in a big hug, Richard right behind him as always, smiling still.

Hank laughed and hugged him back, reaching out to grab Richard by his collar and pull him into the hug as well. "You did it, boys. I'm so proud of you both."

He was crying again, damn it all. He had tried to keep his voice level, he really did, but in the end it betrayed him, cracking as he spoke. The arms around him hugged tighter as soon as the sob left his throat.

"Dad stop, you're making me cry..." Connor's voice came muffled against Hank's jacket as a pathetic sniffle followed soon after.

"What, a father can't cry because he's proud of his sons?" Hank placed his hands on both Connor's and Richard's shoulders, pushing them away just a bit, but keeping a firm hold on them. "You're both just growing up too fast."

"12 years ago you took us in and loved us like no one else ever had." Richard spoke up, his own eyes shining with tears now as well. "I thought it was too good to be true at first because that's how it always started. Someone showed interested in us for a while then got bored of us, or thought we were too much to handle. You didn't do that. You cared. You truly cared for the both of us."

Tears were now falling down Richard's face freely, surprising both Connor and Hank. Rarely did Richard show the vulnerable side of himself. Connor slipped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight.

"We've got the best dad, right Rich?" Connor said quietly, though still loud enough for Hank to hear.

"Right," he replied.

Both pairs of eyes looked at Hank, who hand covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking with laughter and tears. "You little shits, making your dad cry even more. Lets get out of here."

Connor and Richard pulled apart and nodded, both saying in unison, "Yes, let's."

He still loved it when they said something at the same time. He sure was going to miss that once they moved out. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he pulled out his keys. They'd still visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per request, a drabble about the twins graduating and of course, waterworks ensue.


	30. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor babysits Alice for Kara

Connor found himself in a predicament. Kara had asked him to babysit Alice and he couldn't find it in himself to say no. Not to mention how much he loved to see Alice and how she referred to him as her uncle. The first time she called him that, he couldn't stop himself from tearing up. Ever since then, when Kara would visit, she would ask Connor to watch Alice for her while she spent some time with Luther.

Now here he was, Kara not too far away and Hank still at work. He knew that Hank wouldn't be happy if he came home to little Alice over without Connor asking him first, he just knew it. Nervously, he tapped his foot as he waited for them to arrive. A knock came from the door and he jumped to his feet. Sumo lifted his head from the floor, his ears rising up as he let out a gentle bark.

"Hush, Sumo, it's just Kara." He opened the door and he was immediately run into by a smaller body, arms wrapping around him in a hug.

"Uncle Connor!" Alice looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. Despite the scare that he had given them when he wasn't a deviant himself, she had taken to him quite quickly, forgiving him without a second thought.

Being called that still made his systems heat up and his heart clench. He smiled back down at her and picked her up. "Hey Alice, how have you been? It's been a little while."

"I've got something I want to show you!" She wiggled in his grip and tried slip from his grasp.

Amused, Connor, let her down and looked at Kara. "Thank you so much, Connor, and I'm really sorry about the short notice. I hope Hank isn't too upset!"

"Nah, Hank isn't." Connor lied. He felt his arm being tugged and he looked down at Alice, chuckling a bit. "Just a moment, Alice."

"She's been pretty excited to see you again. Don't get into too much trouble, you two. I'll see you later, okay Alice?"

"Okay, mom!" Alice replied, tugging harder on Connor's arm.

He let himself be drug away from the door after he closed it and he settled on the couch right before she jumped next to him. She pulled out a coin similar to the one that Connor has and she began to roll it across her fingers almost flawlessly. Connor was impressed to say the least.

"I've been practicing so I could show you!"

"I've proud of you, Alice. That's very cool!" He smiled and pulled out his own coin to do the tricks with her. Connor even began to do a few tricks with the coin such as "pulling" it from her ear, making Alice laugh. After a while of trying various different things with the coin, they settled down to watch TV. Connor put his arm around her protectively and they both soon began to doze off.

Hank came home not long after and walked through the front door. "Connor?" He looked up and paused, noting that the android was asleep on the couch but there was something else there as well. Frowning he got closer and saw Alice sleeping next to him, the TV producing soft noise behind him. He smiled and shook his head before turning off the TV.

"Hank?" Connor mumbled quietly before his eyes opened wide and his LED cycled red in panic. "I-I know I should've asked first, I'm sorry-"

"Connor." Hank said firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not mad. I would only be mad if you two made a mess and didn't clean up. But I know you. You don't do anything to purposefully make me mad, and I'm sure Kara needed someone to watch Alice."

His LED cycled red for a moment longer before switching back to blue, and expression of relief on his face. "So you're not mad..."

"No, I'm not mad."

Despite their attempts to keep quiet voices, Alice woke up and rubbed at her eyes looking up at Hank before a smile lit up her face. "Hey, Hank! I got to show uncle Connor some of my coin tricks-"

"Hey now, if he gets to be uncle Connor, why don't I get to be grandpa Hank instead of just Hank?"

Connor didn't think it was possible, but her face brightened even more at the concept of being able to call him her grandpa. "Grandpa Hank!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Can I show you some of the coin tricks I showed uncle Connor?"

Hank felt his heart swell up with happiness. "Of course you can, young lady." His family was growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank's family is growing again. Shorter drabble, but with this prompt I thought it was good.
> 
> Send me prompts and check out my tumblr for more info!  
> https://backtrafwrites.tumblr.com/


	31. Imminent Shutdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Connor get kidnapped... and Connor isn't doing too well.

Hank all but ran down the hospital hall before he came upon the room that Gavin was in. Trying to keep calm, he entered the room and his eyes immediately fell on the form of the detective whose eyes were currently closed. Hank tried not to let the disappointment show as he entered further into the room before settling in a chair next to the bed.

The sound seemed to rouse Gavin and he opened his eyes. "Hank..?"

Immediately, the senior officer looked at Gavin, who looked extremely daze still from the ordeal he had gotten out of.

"Hey kid..." Hank wanted desperately to ask if he was alright, but he couldn't stop the need to ask about another pressing issue. "Gavin... where is Connor and Richard... you were the last one to see them."

"I..." Gavin looked down, trying to recall as he had suffered a blow to his head and ended up with a concussion. "I saw... a couple of men. Richard, I think... he was on the ground and uh... Connor..." Gavin's eyes went wide suddenly and he seemed more alert, but Hank could see that he was starting to work himself up. "Connor was injured... I couldn't tell how bad, but I think it was really bad."

"Hey, hey now, take a deep breath and calm down. You don't need to be aggravating your injuries, alright? We'll... We'll find them."

___

Richard's LED flashed red in concern as he looked down at the android who was laying in his lap, twitching in response to the malfunctions in his system. "Hang on, Connor..." His grip tightened around him and pulled him close, looking at the wound that cut deep into his chest, thirium slowly leaking out of it.

Connor twitched again in response, looking up at the other, thirium also leaking from the corner of his mouth and nose. "I-I... I don't want to die." He muttered quietly, a pop up flashing in his vision, warning him of an imminent shutdown.

A tear ran down the side of his face and Richard shook his head before hugging him. With panic in his voice, he continued. "No, no, Hank is going to find us. You aren't going to die!"

"Hank..." Connor paused for a moment as his processing center stuttered and slowed down as he struggled to think about his next works. "uh... Hank... ngh." His eyes slip closed.

"Connor... Connor, open your eyes." Richard glanced at Connor's LED slowly cycled red. Shakily, he grabbed Connor's hand and began interfacing with him.

It seemed to work as Connor opened his eyes again, a distant look in his eyes. "Hank... won't find us in enough time."

Fear gripped Richard like a vice as he saw why Connor said that. His system was warning of an imminent shut down in less than 45 minutes. He had to do something.

The taser that had rendered Richard immobile had luckily worn off and the kidnappers arrogantly decided that they didn't need to tie up the newer model. "I'm... going to go check out the rest of this building and get an idea of where we are. Maybe I'll be able to send out a signal. Whatever these walls are made out of, it's blocking any transmissions."

"P-promise me that you'll be back..." Connor looked at him, not wanting to be left alone in his last moments.

"I promise. I'll be back hopefully with Hank and the rest of the dpd on their way." Richard stated, carefully propping up Connor against the wall. "Try and stay awake."

Without another word, Richard opened the door as quietly as he could and looked around before stepping out, the door closing behind him. With a shaky breath, filled with fear and regret, Connor closed his eyes for a moment, another tear slipping down his face.

___

Richard sneaked down the hall, looking around as he tried to scan the surrounding areas for heat signatures, or movement. He also tried to listen closely for sound, though all of his scans were coming up with nothing. Confused, he carefully looked into each room he came across, each of them as empty as the last. When he finally got to the door marked exit, he opened it slowly and peeked outside.

They were in the middle of the woods, and a trail that looked like it had fresh tire tracks on it, though no vehicle in sight. Looking back at the building, he saw that it was a reinforced concrete building that looked to be an abandoned private storage unit at one point. Taking a deep breath, he sent out a signal in hopes that he would reach something. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he felt a connection.

One beat

Two beats.

The call was picked up. "Richard!?"

Relief flooded said android and he found himself gasping as he tried to hold back tears. "Hank... Hank I'm sending you our location, we need help now..."

"We? Connor's with you?"

"Yes. He's in critical condition!"

"Okay, kid, I got your location, we're coming right now! Hang tight, you'll both be fine!"

"We'll be hear..." And with that the connection dropped and so did his heart. He wanted to keep talking to the man who had shown both him and his brother so much acceptance. Taking a moment to calm himself, he went back inside. He needed to get back to Connor.

When he finally reached him again, Connor's eyes were closed and he was by his side in a second. "Connor, open your eyes... Please..."

Brown eyes opened and met his blue ones and Richard found himself smiling. "We need to move outside, okay? Hank's coming for us."

"But... What about the people who brought us here?"

"They're gone. I don't know where they went."

Connor nodded slightly before speaking again. "We should be careful. They may come back."

Agreeing silently, Richard slipped his arm under Connor's and helped him stand before moving him outside. Taking a moment to look around once they got outside, he decided that it would be best to move a bit away from the building in case the men did come back, but remain close enough so that when Hank arrived, Richard could easily see and get to him.

They settled down next to a few bushes and waited. Waited for the next 30 minutes and Connor's grip began to slacken.

With a quietly murmur, Connor spoke. "5 minutes... Hank... he's not going to make it."

Richard slipped his hand into Connor's and held him close. If Hank wasn't going to make it, then he was going to be with Connor in his final moments.

He could see Connor's shutdown timer in his own display. It continued to count down and once it hit 1 minute, Richard closed his eyes, his chest too tight. 30 seconds, he mentally said his goodbyes, knowing Connor heard him.

Not a second later, he opened his eyes when he heard cars pull up. "Richard? Connor!"

Richard carefully pulled Connor up, wasting no time. "Hank! He needs... thirium!"

Officer's swarmed them and Hank was at his side in a moment, producing a small pack of thirium and helped Connor swallow it down. He was still connected to him and he could see the timer hit 5 seconds before it paused and the word recalculating appeared, the timer resetting itself to 50 minutes. It was only a thirium replenishment and Connor still needed repairs. He wasn't out of the woods yet.

"He's okay for now, but he still needs help."

Hank nodded and guided them back to his car. "We're getting out of here. The other officers are gonna clear this place and watch it for a while, make sure those bastards, if they do come back, get arrested. Hey!"

Richard looked up at Hank, knowing that he was catching onto the distant expression in his eyes.

"Connor's going to be alright, but you need to be there for him too, okay?"

Richard nodded and got into the car. They were going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, I've been super busy, but here is some more protective Nines for all of your protective RK900 needs.


	32. In the Tower: A Reverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank makes it to the Cyberlife Tower where he intends to wake up the androids stored within, but there is a surprise waiting for him there.

The HK800 looked out among the thousands of androids that haven't deviated yet, just sitting there, waiting for an order to be given. Hank frowned as a thought flashed through his mind, reminding him that he used to be one of them. Tucking the gun he had relieved one of the security guards of safely into the back of his pants, he exited the the elevator and made his way down the middle of the room, towards the center before pausing and taking one last look. He needed to wake them up. For the sake of all the androids.

Turning, he made his way over to one of the androids and grabbed it's arm as he began transferring the data and pleading for it to wake up. The glitch that seemed to be in every android, but needed a trigger to activate. RA9. As soon as he started, however, he quickly stopped as a familiar voice cut through the silence.

"Step away from the android." A copy of him, but one that was more machine than human, stepped out with Connor in tow, a gun pressed against his head.

Connor's eyes were heavy with exhaustion, with dark circles under them as he let himself be pushed with force. "I'm sorry, Hank... I looks too much like you."

"Enough talking." The machine stated harshly as it pressed the gun against his head harder eliciting a hiss of pain from Connor. "Step away, Hank."

Hank froze, almost in shock before quickly releasing the android from his grasp and stepping away, his hands in the air. "Alright, alright! Let him go, he's not apart of this."

"He became apart of this when your software became unstable because of him. He was the perfect bait."

Anger boiled inside of Hank when the other said that. "He's more than that."

"Of course he is. You love him. Tell me, do you love him like a son or like a lover? He's a great fuck, I bet." The machine antagonized him, and Hank felt the anger boil over as Connor's expression became one of shock and embarrassment, a blush creeping around his neck and up his face.

Hank wanted to rush in and tear him away from the other, but he couldn't do that without risking Connor's life.

With a smug expression, the machine shook his head, cutting of any further contemplation as he turned the aim of the gun from Connor to Hank. Connor immediately jumped at him and pushed his aim of, the first bullet shooting off wildly. The HK800 quickly recovered and pushed Connor off of him before aiming the gun back at him and shooting again. Time for Hank suddenly slowed down as he stared in shock as Connor crumpled to the ground with a gasp of surprise and pain.

Snapping out of it, Hank sprung back into action as the gun was aimed his direction. This time, however, he was prepared as he already had his own gun out. They both shot at the same time, both of the bullets hitting the other in their shoulders. The machine Hank instantly dropped his gun and charged at the deviant, tackling him to the ground as he raised his fist to punch him. Hank quickly blocked and pushed him off before rolling over onto his side and standing up.

The fight continued like this for a few minutes, both of them equally matched and making no progress on the other model. "A-alright, that's enough!"

Both of them stopped fighting and pulled away from each other to look at Connor, struggling to remain upright, but keeping his gun aimed in their direction.

"Detective, you're injured! You need to sit down and rest!" The machine Hank said, causing the real Hank to look at him in shock. He was trying to fool Connor. And it seemed to be working a bit.

"One... one of you is my partner and the other is an asshole that tried to get into my pants." Connor wiped at his eyes before training the gun on the real Hank. "So, who is who..."

"You really should be resting, Connor. I'll contact the emergency facilities." The machine tried again.

"Shut up!" Connor trained his gun on the machine this time and winced a bit. "My dog... What... what breed is she."

"She's a Corgi... Her name is Daisy." the HK800 stated calmly.

Hank looked like he had been about to respond as well. "He has my memories..."

Swallowing thickly, Connor moved his gun to aim back at Hank. "My... brother... what was his name." He asked, unable to stop the few tears that started to spill over.

Responding quickly, Hank stepped forward, but only slightly, to insert that he was going to answer the question this time. "His name was Richard. He was an officer like you. You both got called out one night to the scene of an active shooter. Richard took the bullet that was meant for you. The doctors couldn't do anything to save him. It wasn't your fault, Connor."

Connor hesitated, his gun dropping down ever so slightly as more tears threatened to fill his eyes. "It wasn't meant for him."

The machine almost looked panicked as he tried to insert himself as well. "I knew that too! Connor-!"

Connor didn't hesitate anymore as he trained his gun back on the machine and pulled the trigger, watching it collapse to the ground, dead. Hank, realizing that Connor made the right choice, quickly made his way over to him and enveloped him in a protective embrace, feeling him as he trembled against him.

"G-go... go do what you need to do..." Connor said as he slid to the ground, pressing his hand against the gunshot wound.

"Connor, you need a hospital-"

"This now, hospital later... I can wait a couple more minutes..."

Hesitating for only a moment, Hank turned to the nearest android and grabbed a hold of its arm, pleading for it to wake up again as he had done only a ten minutes prior. The android suddenly blinked and looked at him in surprise before turning to the next android to wake them up. Hank watched for only a few moments as the androids began to wake each other up before making his way back to Connor. He slipped his arm under his legs and shoulders and made his way outside, contacting emergency services as he did so. Connor was going to be just fine. He would make sure of that, then he would show him how much he actually loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! And I'm looking for more prompts again, as that is why I have actually slowed down with my chapters for the drabbles. I can't find enough inspiration or prompts so if you'd like to see a certain scenario, send me a prompt! Also first Hankcon I've written, since it took me a while to get into the pairing!


	33. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard just wants to look nice for his first date.

Richard tugged on the neck of his suit, looking in the mirror, frowning deeply. He had looked up customary ways to dress when on a date and it said to dress nicely to impress the one you love. He wasn't so sure about that now. A snort from the door way into the bathroom interrupted his thoughts.

"You're going to see a movie, not a wedding." Connor walked in and began pushing the suit jacket off of him. "Take the rest of this off and I'll be back with something more appropriate for the occasion.

And with that, Connor disappeared, leaving a slightly shocked Richard behind. With a small sigh, he began unbuttoning the white shirt, feeling more than a little embarrassed about the situation.

True to his word, Connor came back a minute later with a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. A thin, gray hoodie sat on the top of the pile. Richard's LED immediate cycled red with worry. "That is not something I would really wear. I'm afraid to disappoint her..."

Pausing, his predecessor tilted his head. "Why would you think that you would disappoint her?"

"I'm always dressed relatively proper, and I don't dress casually. I'm afraid that she wouldn't like it."

"Rich, have you ever thought that maybe she wants to see the casual side of you? Relax. She's not going to walk away if she sees you in a pair of jeans. I think she'd like it." With that, Connor set down the clothes he brought and left the bathroom so the other could get dressed.

Richard hesitated before releasing a sigh and sliding on the jeans. Once he buttoned them, he looked at the t-shirt and hoodie. He felt anxiety welling up inside of him. Casual wasn't his thing. Pushing aside the thoughts, he knew he could trust Connor when it came to these things. He's dealt with humans only a little longer than himself, but he was programmed with adaptability to humans while he was not. He thinks Connor would know more than he did.

Once he was finished getting dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom as he fumbled with the zipper to the hoodie. Connor made an appearance and helped him zip it up, with a smile, he gave his shoulder a light pat.

"Rich, she wanted to go on a date with you, not your clothes. Stop acting so nervous." Connor said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." He stopped himself, otherwise he'd just be repeating what he already said. Instead he forced on a smile and looked at his brother. "I'll adjust."

"I know you will, now I think she's gonna be hear soon!" Connor said with a playful push.

Richard almost looked mortified. "W-what? I told her I would pick her up! Why is she coming here?" He was ready, this was going to be a disaster.

His predecessor caught on and gave him a smirk. "I told her to come here instead. I know you would've taken a detour and taken longer to pick her up than it should."

Blue eyes locked with Connor's brown ones and he pouted causing the older android to snort.

A knock on the door pulled them out of their staring contest and Richard immediately made for the door, trying to make sure he looked presentable. He reached over and opened the door and smiled when he saw her. His moment was cut short when an arm slipped around his neck and pulled him down in a headlock before a hand came up to ruffle his hair.

She laughed and shook her head. "Connor, when are you going to stop terrorizing Richard?"

"Me? I never!" Connor released him and crossed his arms. "Watch out for him, North."

"Oh don't you worry, I will."

The two hooked arms and walked out the door, Richard giving his brother a brief, playful glare before turning to North again. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's just a super short one this time. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've been struggling with anxiety and had to change jobs so I had to make sure I was ready again. I am still looking for prompts so please don't hesitate to send them my way!


	34. 5 times no one believed Detective Connor was married and 1 time they did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Human!AU prompt requested by Kurona. No one's heard of this mystery husband before, and no one believes Connor could actually be married. Well that is, until they do, and it's not the best circumstance.

The first time Connor mentions that he's married was right after Gavin noticed the ring on his finger. A nice gold band that honestly Gavin was surprised he didn't notice before so obviously Connor had to be pulling a prank on him.

"You're telling me that you're married?" Gavin dead panned as he sat back in his chair, tossing up a small rubber ball and catch it right after.

"Yeah, I've been married for a few years now." Connor responded quickly, his focus never turning away from his work.

Narrowing his eyes, Gavin sat up. "How come I've never seen that ring on you before?"

"I was never good with jewelry so I forget to put it on a lot." Connor paused and furrowed his brow, catching onto what Gavin was implying. "You don't believe I'm married?"

"Dude, you've never mentioned this mystery spouse before, so no, I don't believe you."

Connor just simply shrugged and turned back to his work. "Well... I am, but I'm sorry for not informing you, I guess?"

"Yeah, sure..." Gavin shook his head and threw a small paper ball at him.

Without even looking, Connor swatted it away from him before it hit him. "Gavin please, I'm trying to work."

"Looks like to me you're trying to avoid being questioned."

Connor ignored him, getting quite annoyed at this point. Dropping the subject for now, Gavin turned away from him, but he decidedly kept glancing over at him. He definitely did not believe the young detective.

____

The second time was when Gavin, Chris, and Connor went out to a local bar for a drink. Two beers in, Connor's thoughts were obviously else where, and an almost dreamily look was on his face as he stared off into space.

"Earth to Connor!" Gavin shoved him, watching him almost fall out of his chair comically.

"W-what? Sorry, was thinking about someone..." He said quietly, righting himself in his chair as he returned to his drink.

"Who? Your fake wife?" Gavin snorted.

"Fake? I told you he's real... And yes it's a he..." A frown spread across Connor's face, trying to duck his head a bit to signal that he really doesn't want to talk right now.

Gavin slipped up, feeling rather awkward. He knew Connor was gay, he's known that for a while. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry... So when are we going to meet him?"

Connor restrained himself from saying 'never', but it was on the tip of his tongue and he was annoyed. So instead he remained silent, his brow pinched together. Gavin reached over and poked hi shoulder.

"He's not real, is he? What's his name?"

"Yes he is, and his name is Markus," Connor said with gritted teeth. He's had enough to drink for the night, so he gets up and hails a taxi to ride home. Gavin doesn't say anything the next day.

____

The third time, Connor was going through his wallet, trying to find his credit card with the whole thing slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor. A small string of curses left the detective's mouth as he went down to collect the dropped item. As he turned to walk away, Tina put a hand on his shoulder.

"Connor, you dropped this..." She paused as he took a long look at the item in her hand. "Damn he's hot. Is he single?"

Blinking, Connor turned around and noticed that she had the picture of Markus in her hand. Quickly he plucked the photo from her hand, a blush working it's way up his face. "No he is not single."

"Don't tell me that he's your 'husband', Tina asked with exaggeration, her fingers making air quotations.

"He is..." That same frown was on his face again, the kind that appeared when he was upset that no one believed him. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked straight out the building.

____

The fourth time Connor was packing up after his shift, seeming to be in a huge hurry.

"Damn, slow down tiger, where are you off to?" Gavin asked, his feet kicked up onto his desk.

"Going to the art gallery to meet... to meet someone."

"You and art gallery don't mix, Conman. Who're you going to meet?"

"An... artist." Connor sighed slightly before turning to Gavin fully. "I'm going to meet Markus..."

"Okay there is no way this guy is real. Some hot guy, with two different colored eyes, AND he paints? Sorry Connor, there's just no way."

Connor had given up at this point, and instead just let out a defeated sigh before shouldering his pack and exiting the precinct.

Gavin looked over to Tina and Chris who were both shaking their heads.

____

The fifth time, Connor was panicked, crawling under his desk, lifting stacks of papers and nearly overturning his desk.

"Jesus, Connor, you lose a hundred bucks?"

"No, my ring! I lost it! It was Markus' Great Grandfather's..." Connor looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack and Gavin frowned.

"Connor... this joke... I think you're taking it too far-"

"What joke? The joke that I'm married?" Connor's head whipped up to meet his gaze, anger in his eyes. "It's. Not. A. Joke."

Their staring contest was interrupted when Fowler peeked his head out. "Connor, there's been a shooting, can you go check it out? Take Gavin with you."

He rolled his eyes and glared at Gavin, as if to dare him to bring it up again. Gavin raised his hands in defense and followed Connor out of the building. Tina's eyes were a little wide and she exchanged glaces with Chris.

"That did not go as expected," she stated quietly as she pulled Connor's ring out of her pocket.

____

The sixth time wasn't so much as Connor telling him again, but more because the evidence was irrefutable. Connor and him had reached the sight of the shooting and began investigating when Connor disappeared behind the house to look at the shed. Gavin was casing around the body when two gunshots alerted him. Pulling out his own gun he had ran out back to find Connor on the ground and a dark clothed figure hopping over the fence. Gavin had reacted and aimed his gun, taking a shot at the man's leg. The figure fell to the ground and grasped his leg as Gavin radioed in for help and to report an officer down.

"Connor, shit... Why do you always go and get yourself hurt!?" Gavin pressed his hands against two bullet holes, one in his abdomen and another that looked dangerously close to his lung, but no blood was coming out of Connor's mouth. That's a good thing, right?

Once the ambulance arrived, everything else was a blur. Some way or another, Gavin finally ended up in Connor's hospital room, watching the cardiac monitor. The door to the room opened and in stepped a figure that looked oddly familiar. Frowning, Gavin stood up, prepared to stop this stranger from coming into one of his best friend's room.

"Can I help you?" Gavin asked cautiously.

"Oh I didn't expect anyone to be in here. I'm guessing your Gavin, right?" The man asked, his two colored eyes meeting his as he sat himself next to Connor's bed and took his hand.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Connor must not talk about me much." He said with a small sheepish smile. "My name is Markus, I'm Connor's husband."

Gavin blinked a few times. "Oh..." Was all he could muster Connor was telling the truth. Or this was some really elaborate lie.

A knock at the door came and Tina peaked her head in. "Hey Gavin, I came with Connor's ring-" She paused and looked between Gavin, Connor and Markus. "Oh shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe people should believe Connor, and maybe Connor hiding the fact he was married was because no one would believe him anyway!
> 
> Anyway, I'm still looking for prompts!


	35. A different reverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to call this, but basically I had an idea like.... what if Connor and Richard were in Markus' place and they eventually both became the leaders of the revolution together. This is just the grave yard scene, but I'm totally in love with this AU so I may be writing more.

Connor sat up, blinking rapidly as he looked around. He had just rebooted and he tried to recall what had happened. His vision was a bit fuzzy, but as he looked around, he saw mounds of mud and rain. Blinking a few more times, he squinted and he could make out limbs and unmoving androids. His eyes shot open when it dawned on him that he was in the android grave yard.

Suddenly he remembered how he had gotten here. Hank, the man who had taken both him and another version of his model in after they had been scrapped as a failed project, had tried to protect them. After the few years they had with him had passed, Cyberlife had gotten wind of the fact that the experienced detective still had the two androids. He had actually made them a family and both him and the other android had actually deviated with the help of the detective. He called them his sons.

Pulling himself back to the present, Connor quickly whipped his head around in search of the other android. The one he called brother. Lying not too far away, he saw him, motionless. Fear gripped Connor as he moved towards him and pulled him up to get a better look at him.

"Richard? Richard!" A few moments of silence passed before the telltale signs of him booting up flashed on his LED. Connor released a breath of relief as he helped him sit up. "Richard, are you okay?"

"My arm... I think it was crushed."

Connor peeked over and checked over the arm that was indeed crushed. "Remove it, we'll see if we can find you another one here..."

They both stood and stumbled through the grave yard in the rain, the horror of the place chilling the both of them to their core. As they passed an android hanging out a bit from a large pile, the android suddenly lunged and grabbed onto Connor's torn shirt, pulling him close.

"You need to get to Jericho... Find Jericho...." And just like that, the grip slackened as the android used up the last of his power.

Stumbling, Connor fell to the ground, pulling Richard with him. Images had flashed through his mind from the brief contact with the other android.

"Connor? Are you alright?"

Connor closed his eyes and his brow pinched together. "Come on. Lets find you a new arm. Looks like we've got a place we can go."

Once they found Richard an arm, they both crawled their way out of the haunting grave yard. After they escaped the steep hill, Connor paused and his hand went to his head, feeling the small circular LED still in his temple. Taking a moment, he looked around and grabbed a sharp piece of metal before prying it out. He turned to Richard.

"Let me take out your LED. We're too obvious with them still in."

Nodding quietly Richard turned his head to the side to let Connor pry his out as well. Once they were done, they shared a quick nod with each other before taking off into the darkness of night, preparing themselves for the trek to Jericho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am desperate for prompts! I don't mind them, just throw them at me!


End file.
